Undicesimo
by mirikashitakuari
Summary: "You can become a hero." Those words were given to me by the greatest hero to have ever existed. However, what I was about to inherit; how I was to become a hero was far beyond my imagination.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I feel that there are not enough fanfictions between these 2 crossovers so, I decided to make one of my own. Whether it's shit or not well, I'm just writing what feels natural should these 2 worlds merge/mingle. Whether I write to completion or not, idk but I'll write as much as I can and want since this is only a hobby. Welp, have fun reading and please review. A KHR x BnHA crossover! Takes place after All Might saves Izuku and Bakugou from the sludge monster.**

"…" Talking

 _Italics=Thinking_

 **All Might buff mode talking!**

Undicesimo

 _-Izuku's point of view-_

"You can become a hero." These were the words given to me by my greatest hero, the greatest hero, All Might. The words I needed to hear more than anything, for somebody to validate that my dreams can come true. The emotions I felt that day pales in comparison to what he was about to say next.

"You are worthy to inherit my … no wait a minute." All might paused, cupping his chin while momentarily closing his eyes in deep thought.

 _Quirkless … huge potential and the right mindset of a true hero but … perhaps more fitting towards another role._ All Might thought as I got up from my feet and wiped away the remainder of my tears.

"All Might what were you about to say?" I timidly asked, with All Might's attention quickly returning back to me. Smoke started to form around the man that I admired more than anything. The once, lanky/scrawny person suddenly morphed into a 7ft buff giant adoring a very serious look with a permanent smile etched on his face.

" **Young Midoriya, why do you wish to be a hero?"** All might asked out of the blue.

"I want to be like you! Somebody that will save and help people with a smile on my face!" I quickly answered.

"… **Are you willing to go through any lengths to be a hero and even if you do … are you willing not to be recognized for your heroics?"** All Might asked again which I can only widen my eyes in surprise.

 _Why would he ask me this?_ I thought to myself. I need to choose my words carefully but honestly. This … could very well be my defining moment whether my hero sees whether I'm worthy to be a true hero or not and that's what I want to be.

"I really look up to you All Might … I mean it when I say I want to be like you. I don't really understand when you say why my heroics wouldn't be recognized compared to the rest of the world and even you but … the reason you are so famous is because you are a true hero. You inspire millions of people to be a hero. You don't do it out of fame, glory, or money, but to help people. That's the kind of hero I want to be, the one who saves people."

" **I see."** All Might said as I can easily tell he was scrutinizing, processing, and judging my response. He then suddenly picked me up, slung me over his shoulder and took a mighty leap while reaching for his phone and quickly started calling somebody.

"All Might! What the heck is going on!" I barely managed to scream; the same sensation washing over me like the first time I clung on to his leg when I tried to talk to him which led to some disastrous events which I'd rather not have to remember.

" **There is someone I'd like you to meet. He's a longtime friend who I've known since my school days back in U.A. Though it's regrettable but I truly feel that he can help you to become a hero more than I ever will."** All Might said as the person on the other line finally picked up.

"Whoever this is, if you don't have a good reason for calling here … then I'll bite you to death" Even I could feel the killing intent behind those words and neither All Might nor I are even facing this person well … face to face.

" **Hello senpai, it is I All Might!"** He screamed to the heavens.

"All Might … ah the herbivore turned omnivore and back to an herbivore. It has been a while Toshinari, why are you calling?" The mysterious man asked.

" **I've heard your boss has been looking for a successor for a little while now and I think I have the solution to his problems."** All Might said.

"Are you sure? Whoever this person is, he's got big shoes to fill. Well whatever, if you think this person has what it takes then fine. Whoever he or she is will be put to the test and if they can't hack it, they're as good as dead." At this point I started to freak out, just what was I about to get myself into.

" **Don't worry, I have full confidence in them!"** All Might screamed again.

"… You're as loud I remember. I'll inform the boss of your arrival." And the man hung up.

All Might then put his phone back in his pocket and sighed a breath of relief.

" **I was surprised out of all people, he was the one to answer. As you can easily tell, he's not the easiest person to get along with but at the very least he respects me enough to have a proper conversation."** All Might said.

"You called him senpai … does that mean …" I began.

" **We went to the same High School. He was the head of the disciplinary committee and admonishes anyone not following the rules which is something to behold in a top school filled with people with powerful quirks. You can bet your butt that he always kept everyone in line. He was voted most likely to succeed being the number 1 hero with his top grades and overwhelming power, a true prodigy."** All Might said.

 _He sure as hell made Endeavor look like a wet blanket._ All Might thought to himself.

"What's his name and why have I never heard of this person?" I asked

" **He goes by the name Hibari Kyoya and I'm not surprised you've never heard of him since he never made a debut as a hero. He shortly joined the police force and made a name for himself there for a year before leaving and started special division unit that now works with a group called Vongola.** All Might said before talking another leap.

"Vongola … you mean one of the richest and most powerful businesses in the world, that Vongola!" I can only stammer **.**

" **Ah, I see you've heard of them and yes, that Vongola. Vongola is composed of many different businesses including hero agencies. Currently they're the 7** **th** **best in Japan but among the top 5 agencies internationally. They've got heroes all over the world working for them but only a small majority of them has any real presence and power in terms of their members, one of them being the boss."** All Might said.

"The boss … wait that's who we're meeting! Why would one of the most powerful men in the world waste time on me!" Which to be fair is a legitimate question. Heck isn't their HQ in Italy, why are they in Japan?

" **Like I said, he's a longtime friend. Look, we're here!"** All Might said as he landed in front of one of the biggest mansions I've ever seen. He put me down before he walked up to the gates and pressed in the intercom.

"Yes, who is it?" A rather timid and effeminate voice asked.

" **It is I, All Might. I believe I have an appointment with your boss."** All Might said with pride.

"All Might! I'm sure boss will love to see you after such a long time! I'll inform him immediately" Though the voice seemed excited, they still sounded timid and soft spoken. The gates opened and we slowly walked in towards the front entrance. I was visibly shaking, I was about to meet someone who is every bit as famous as All Might. The face of Vongola is a mystery around the whole world as no one has ever seen his face, as the boss would have someone speak for him in his stead when making public announcements concerning his company. There have been some sketchy rumors surrounding Vongola but nothing's been proven and the rumors remained as only that, rumors.

" **Don't be so stiff Young Midoriya, the boss is very friendly, especially towards kids."** All Might said as he put a comforting hand on my shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Right when we reached the front door, it opened showing a butler giving us a slight bow and promptly told us to follow him to reach the boss's office. It took us a couple minutes to reach there which is understandable considering how big this place was and the butler gave a curt nod towards both of us and promptly left to tend to other business.

All Might looked at me for a moment to see whether or not I was ready but I gave him a nod telling him I was indeed ready to meet the man behind the other side of this door and so, he gave the door 3 knocks and we awaited a response.

"Come in." A voice said. Whoever this person was, spoke with irritation. It didn't seem like he was particularly in the best of moods which brought me back into a shaking and nervous mess.

" **Somebody is having a bad day"** All Might said as he opened the door as we both entered the huge office.

The first thing I saw were various book shelves stacked with books and lots of different documents. A resting couch area near a fire place occupied the room as well with a small table in front of the couches and in the far back of the room laid a dark wooden desk filled to the brim with papers stacked on one side and another stack on the other. Behind the desk sat a man writing like a mad man, signing one paper after another. Appearance wise, there was not a lot of things I could say about the man as he seemed rather … plain looking. He wore a suit with an orange dress shirt, kind of an odd choice since most dress suits I've seen people wear were white ones but I'm not about to criticize the fashion sense of the rich and powerful. People do say rich people are and have eccentric taste. The only thing I can really say about his face was that he had spikey brown hair and from what I can see, brown no … orange eyes. The man stopped his paperwork and looked up towards his guests.

" **Hello Tsuna, it's been a while hasn't it my old friend."**

"Toshi …"

 **AN: And I think that's a good stopping point. Well what do you think? If you want to find out more on what happens next, follow and favorite this story and please leave a review saying what you like to see in this story. I love to hear what the readers have to say and engage in open discussion. Well, see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2 baby! Needed a good refresher on KHR history and what works and what doesn't from my preconceived notions of the world of KHR and how dying will flames work. How much words go into each chapter will be based on how things happened per episode of BnHA. So, in short, 1 chapter = 1-2 episode of the anime. In this world, Tsuna is 45 years old, same as All Might and other pro heroes of his generation. He's at his prime and will play as a(n) mentor to Izuku who's the main focus of this story. Possible manga spoilers ahead for both series so you have been warned anime only fans.**

"…" Talking

 _Italics=Thinking_

 **All Might buff mode talking!**

Chapter 2

-Izuku's POV-

" **Hello Tsuna, it's been a while hasn't it my old friend."**

"Toshi …"

"Why don't we drop all the pretenses All Might. I'm sure it's a strain for you to keep that form and the time you're using now could be spent saving someone." Tsuna said and just like that, All Might returned to his true form; an overly-skinny man with angular features, long limbs and neck.

"That's better." All Might breathed a sigh of relief.

Tsuna got off his seat and approached All Might with a smile, giving him a handshake as well as a hug, the tense atmosphere I felt before now replaced with a friendlier vibe.

"It's been over 5 years since I last saw you Toshi. Last time I saw you, you were having surgery." Tsuna smiled.

"Well it's not exactly easy to track down and keep in touch with the most elusive man in the world, especially when your HQ is all the way in Italy." All Might defended himself.

"Anyway, how did you know I came back to Japan?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsuna … I know you've been here for the last 7 years … because of her. It was only by chance I met one of your guardians and they gave me your address." A somber look on his face which Tsuna immediately started to mirror.

"Let's … change the subject. Hibari told me that you have something to show me and that you were coming over but he never specified what." Tsuna said.

"Ah, that right. Young Midoriya come over here. Come on now, don't be shy." All Might beckoned for me to come. I awkwardly moved towards All Might's side and looked straight at the man before me. He's … a lot shorter than what I envisioned what the boss of Vongola would look like but now that I'm in front of him, he definitely carries himself with an air of authority but at the same time, one of friendliness; his eyes exuding both calmness and warmness. Because of this, for once I didn't stumble over my words and spoke clearly towards him.

"It's nice to meet you." Giving him a slight bow of respect. Can't forget where we both stand in society.

"Um … likewise. And your name?" Tsuna responded.

"My name is Midoriya Izuku; middle school student." I introduced myself.

"I see, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi but most people like to call me Tsuna. I am the current boss of Vongola." Offering his hand. I looked at his hand for a moment before realizing he was offering a handshake. I quickly grabbed the hand, giving it a firm shake. It was then I felt a spark hit me, a sudden sense of calmness overtook my senses and suddenly I became completely aware of my surroundings to its finest detail.

 _What's … what's going on?"_ I wondered. He then released my hand and before I knew it, the sensation was gone.

"Interesting." Tsuna said looking at me with a knowing smile.

"Midoriya?" All Might looked at me with concern.

"What just happened?" I couldn't help but ask with Tsuna simply returning to his desk and sitting on his chair, motioning to both All Might and I to follow suit and so we did.

"Tell me Midoriya, what did you feel the moment I shook your hand?"

"Um … a strong sense of calmness overtook me and … I was able to concentrate on everything." Finding the proper words to explain the sensation I just felt.

"Tsuna, it seems you made Midoriya a bit nervous about what you just did so why don't you explain the situation." All Might advised.

"Of course. Midoriya, the feeling you just felt was an activation of your dying will flames. Of course, I can't force you into a transformation but I can start a spark to know the kind of flames that you possess." Tsuna said.

 _Dying will flames … transformations … what the heck is he talking about._ I wondered.

"From the look on your face, you have no idea what I'm talking about." Tsuna simply stated which I could only nod in confirmation. It was like he was reading my mind.

"Perhaps a demonstration." All Might said his attention towards the boss of Vongola.

"Very well."

It was then a strong sense of pressure and heat started to emit from the man in front of me. All of a sudden Tsuna's head was on fire with his orange eyes now even more pronounced.

"This is dying will flames." Tsuna stated.

"Wo … wow." I could only look on with amazement. Before either All Might or Tsuna knew, I pulled out my notebook and started scribbling down notes and noteworthy features of this power and possible strength and weaknesses of this quirk. I started to reveal my bad habit of muttering out loud my fanboyism.

"A truly impressive emitter type quirk. Based on the flame on his head and the name of his quirk, he must have the strength of firing deadly projections of fire. Could the fact that he has a fire on his head mean he can't be hurt or affected by other flame users? Have to ask later. The pressure and heat of his flames is intense but it's not melting or burning anything around him so that must mean he can control what he can burn. And also …." I started.

"Midoriya … this isn't the right time to be doing that." All Might said. I jumped out my musings and apologized, this really wasn't the time to be doing that.

"You know Midoriya, you keep mentioning what you see in front of you is my quirk but that's not correct. I'm actually quirkless," And with that statement alone, my brain ceased all function trying to process what he just said.

Wh … what? I muttered.

"I'm quirkless, just like you." Tsuna repeated.

"But what you are doing just now!" I started.

"Perhaps I should start from the beginning." The fire on his head going out.

"First things first, how much do you know of dying will flames?"

"Just what you've shown me." I answered.

"I see, well then, let me explain. As you know, we live in a world where the population is dominated by those who have a quirk." Tsuna started which I can only nod, I definitely am aware of this fact.

"Quirks have been around for 9 generations with your generation being the 10th in line since the birth of the first quirk was reported back in China but … my business, Vongola has existed for 10 generations Midoriya-kun and is in need of an 11th. Do you see where I'm going with this?" Tsuna asked.

It was then my eyes widen in realization from what he's implying.

"Don't tell me … all of your predecessors, all of them had this kind of power before quirks were even a thing." I stated more than asked.

"Correct. Midoriya, this power was first discovered by my ancestor who was the first boss of Vongola. He lived during the time when there was civil unrest between those who had quirks and those who didn't. Back when the majority of the world were born quirkless. My ancestor wasn't born with power, he found it. Those who were born with quirks had the advantage, he was there line of defense. In those days, those with quirks were led by a certain "man" with the power to take and bestow people with quirks." Tsuna said his eyes turning to All Might with him clenching his hand in what seems to be anger.

"There was someone like that that really existed?" I asked.

"There was. With his power, he pretty much took the world by storm and started his own regimen. He was the world government but my ancestor defied him and started his own Vigilante group since well … he was technically going against the law. But despite everything, he was not strong enough to take him on or should I really say he wasn't willing to fight this man at full strength if it meant innocent people were going to get hurt. There was one man within his circle that did not agree with his view and so, my ancestor was betrayed and was forced to step down from his position and let the second generation of Vongola to take charge. Though my predecessors failed to catch this man, they were at least successful in overthrowing him and force him to go into hiding with the help of …." Tsuna said before All Might interrupted with a cough, giving Tsuna a stern look with Tsuna only nodding.

"Well that's not important. The thing is Midoriya, dying will flames have been around long before the quirks were first introduced. This is a type of power that can be used by anybody under certain conditions." Tsuna said.

"Anybody." I was filled with hope.

"Well, I can't really say anybody anymore." Tsuna said while cupping his chin.

"What do you mean?" I quickly asked, my hope now slipping through the cracks.

"I mean those who were born with quirks cannot activate their flames." Tsuna said.

"Wh … what." I said confused.

"I can't really explain it but close friends of mine, those who also share my power have had children born with quirks but unable to activate their flames. Their children have the right requirements and some even more so than those who can turn on their flames but they still can't do it. I've had my right-hand man look into this and we still don't really know the cause of this but whatever reason, dying will flames are only opened to those who are born quirkless. All I can really say is that there must be a compatibility issue." Tsuna said.

"You keep saying these requirements but what are they?" I asked

"As the name suggests, it's flames made from you own life force. It's a fire that can only be activated by those who have an undying will and an incredible amount of determination. The strength of these flames is determined by the purity of their resolve." Tsuna said.

"A strong resolve …." I began thinking if I myself even meet these requirements.

"There's even more to this. There are 7 types of flames out there for those who are born quirkless can have and they are sky, storm, rain, sun, lightning, cloud and mist." Tsuna said.

"7!" I stated with surprise with Tsuna only nodding.

"Each flame have their own attributes and characteristics. Depending on your own attributes, personality and characteristics determines the kind of flame you have an affinity for." Tsuna said.

"Storm flames have the property of disintegration which can make anything the flame touches into decay and break apart. They have the most potential in terms of dealing massive damage and meant to be used offensively. The characteristics of these flames is a bright red fire." I nodded and started pulling out my notebook, jotting down quick notes to remember these flames.

"Rain flames have the property of tranquility. It has the special trait that carries the meaning of stillness and pacification. Thus, these flames can be used to weaken a target by robbing its strength and capacity of movement. These flames have an appearance of rippling water rather than actual fire and are blue in nature. There have a been a few cases where rain users could use their flames and create ice from them." Tsuna said.

"Next would be sun flames which have the property of activation. These flames have the power to induce and improve the efficiency of any type of activity. As such, it is an optimal flame for purposes of fulfilling support roles such as healing and strengthening individuals. Sometimes, these Flames can stimulate muscles and joints, therefore increasing the user's body functions drastically; however, that same characteristic also makes it difficult to use Sun Flames in direct combat. These flames have the appearance of small dot-shaped sparkles that beams, which are somewhat similar to small stars and are yellow in color."

"Lightning flames have the property of hardening. I don't really think I need to go over their appearance or explain any further of its characteristics, but they are green in color. Usage of it can be employed to harden and increase the firmness of objects. By themselves, the Flames can be used defensively by projecting a solid barrier and also offensively by cutting like a sharp blade or electrocuting like actual electricity. It's also known as the toughest flame."

"Cloud flames have the property of propagation and are purple in color and has an appearance of actual flames. As the characteristic suggest, it has the ability to increase and/or replicate. As such, it is suited for anything that involves increase of size and multiplication of numbers."

"Mist flames have the characteristic of construction, which makes mist Flame optimal to be used along with illusions. They are described as having a low density and, consequentially, a weak offensive power, although its offensive use can be used for the target to lose their sanity rather than their life. However, illusions can be used to fool one's senses such as eyesight, hearing, and touch, which is optimal to be used for either escaping or rendering the opponent vulnerable for an attack. Mist Flames can also heal in a way, such as replacing lost organs for example." Tsuna said thinking deeply for his mist guardian.

Tsuna then momentarily looked at All Might before shaking his head.

 _Toshi said he didn't want an illusion to be the thing keeping him alive nor did he really want to let go of the idea that his hero days are done and live the rest of his life as nothing more than a realistic illusion of someone that's perfectly fine._ Tsuna thought.

"That's incredible! You mean you can really make fake organs real and act real as well!" The mere idea was fascinating to me and can very well be the most versatile of all the flames I've heard so far.

"Ye … yea you can but should something go wrong from the original caster, the illusions will be gone as well; you understand right." I started to go pale from the thought of just walking around normal one day and suddenly losing all your essential organs.

 _Maybe that's a little too high pressure for me. Now that I think about it, we still have 1 more flame to go. Wonder which of these flames I can channel. He said I had the potential and he even scoped me out to see the kind of flame I have. The fact that I got a reaction means this can be my weapon too._ I thought with excitement _._

"Finally, we have the orange sky flames which has the property of harmony. Sky flames are the rarest and the most comparable to actual flames among all the DWF, burning and releasing heat. If you noticed Midoriya, all of the flames I mentioned prior have characteristics of things that can be found in the sky. Storm, rain, sun, lightning, cloud and mist. Sky flames are known to be the leader of these flames so in short, theses flames are named the Dying Will Flames of the Sky."

"So does that mean that sky flames have the power to use all the other flames combined!" I said with excitement.

"Err … I mean you can but that's not the most defining feature of Sky flames." Tsuna said.

 _Gokudera can use all the other flames since all the flames flow through his body so it's not like it's completely unique to sky flames. Not to mention sky flames can open other box weapons besides its own group so there has always been a possibility for sky flame users to be able to channel other flames but not at their full potential however in terms of raw power, sky flames are unrivaled compared to the other flames of the sky so most people just leave it at that._ Tsuna thought scratching his head.

"Anyway, sky flames are described as having many mysteries, its characteristic, harmony, represents a state without contradiction nor flaws in which the balance of the whole is maintained. Furthermore, three different "types" of sky Flames have been shown throughout its history First is the "Soft" flame which has its energy dispersed, so it is suitable for hovering or maintaining a stance. In contrast, "Hard" flames are said to have the highest purity within sky flames. They are released by an increase in explosive energy and are used for a straight burst of speed or simply raw power. We don't really need to go further into the third one." Tsuna said not really wanting to mention a certain somebody nor did he feel like explaining special flames such the flames of the earth, oath flame and the flame of the night.

"Wow! So which flame do I have?" I couldn't help but ask with anticipation.

Tsuna momentarily looked at All Might before closing his eyes and smiling.

"Sky flames … Midoriya you have sky flames." I didn't know what I looked like at this very moment but the sheer joy I felt was every bit as awe-inspiring and overwhelming as when All Might told me my dreams can come true but in retrospect, I probably would have felt the same with any of the other flames. I just couldn't contain myself any longer and couldn't help but weep with joy and it seems neither of these 2 men minded in the least.

"There's more I'd like to tell you but it's getting late. Your mother will worry would she not?" Tsuna said.

"Ah!" I quickly looked at my cell phone and looked at the time and indeed it was getting late; in fact, I missed dinner. Right on cue, my stomach started growling. The sheer joy I felt, now replaced with embarrassment and it only got worse when my hero and the boss of Vongola started laughing.

Tsuna then pressed a button in what seemed to be an intercom.

"Ryhohei, could you come here for a sec? There is something I want you to do for me." Tsuna said taking his finger off the button before he would get the obvious loud response from his sun guardian.

"Midoriya, I can help unlock your powers but you're going to need a lot of dedication and hard work in order to catch up with those who were born with quirks. If you decide to accept my help however, there is going to be a catch which I'll go over in your next visit. Despite my title as boss, for most parts I just do paperwork so don't be afraid to visit me; we'll work with your schedule." It was then a tan tall man with a white hair came bursting into the room loudly announcing his arrival.

"SAWADA I AM EXTREMELY HERE!

"Yes … yes you are. Anyway, I called you here to take this child home. It's late and I want to make sure Midoriya returns safely." Tsuna said while gesturing towards me which Ryohei responded with a salute.

You don't need to do that. Since I brought Midroiya here I should ,,,," All Might started before Tsuna interrupted.

"There something I want to talk to you about privately if you will Toshi. After all it's been five years since we last saw each other and there lots of things we need to discuss." Tsuna said.

"CMON MIDORIYA, CANT KEEP YOUR MOMMA WAITING RIGHT?! Ryohei said which I could only nod. I momentarily returned my gaze towards All Might and Sawada Tsunayoshi and took a step forward towards them.

"If you don't mind, I like to visit tomorrow after school. Being a hero is my dream and if this is the first step towards that … I'm willing to try almost anything." I declared.

"… Indeed. I'll see you tomorrow then, Midoriya." It was then I started to follow the white haired man and leave the mansion with All Might staying behind.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" All Might asked.

"Is this really alright? I'm sure you know what the catch was should Midoriya accept my help. My line of work … it's not one that stays on the straight and narrow and we're not celebrated as heroes either." Tsuna said closing his eyes remembering a memory.

"I remember when I finally found out your true identity, it felt like my entire world shattered." All Might then gave Tsuna a very harsh glare.

"I was ready to end you … the most powerful mafia boss in the underworld." All Might said.

"That kind of shady dealing was something I only inherited and not a life I truly I wanted to live, and I changed it back to what it originally was intended to be. We fought each other to a standstill … you're really bull headed when it comes to peace and justice. It took the entire length of the fight for you to understand that I wasn't the bad guy here." Tsuna chastised All Might which the latter can only respond with a sheepish scratch to the head.

"I said I was sorry, didn't I? All Might tried to reason.

"To destroy or to rebuild my family's legacy and I destroyed it. I don't have any affiliation with the mafia anymore but that doesn't stop others from trying to convince me to return to that world of sin and once again rebuild the name mafia/yakuza. I can't escape nor; can I destroy my past. The moment I became its tenth successor, I was still tied to the mafia world and by tooth and nail did I try change my status to something more heroic. We did graduate from the same school after all but I couldn't bring attention to myself, so I worked in the shadows, behind the scenes. Should Midoriya became the 11th boss, well I'm sure you can picture the kind of life Midoriya is going to live based on my own duties towards being the boss." Tsuna said with worry.

"From what you told each boss lived a different life. The first boss starting out as a vigilante group that tries to help the people. It your predecessors 2-5 that turned into a mafia and 6-9 that tried to reform it while still maintaining the title of the world's strongest mafia group. It was you that officially changed your business and left the mafia world altogether and your truest allies like the Simon's and Dino's Familia still follow you. You can't really say what kind of life Midoriya is going to live. I believe that child is going to be something truly spectacular. I believe young Midoriya will indeed become a true hero." All Might said with conviction.

"Then why didn't you just give Midoriya One for All? Even I can sense the potential in that child. It was truly a lucky find that Midoriya was both quirkless and possessed sky flames. How did you know that Midoriya had that kind of power?" Tsuna couldn't help but ask.

"Indeed, I felt young Midoriya could have been a worthy successor, but my powers can be given to just about anybody. You on the other hand are in kind of a bind since in this day and age, being quirkless is something of rarity now in days with the already rare to find sky flames. Though I didn't truly know if Midoriya had sky flames or not, but I had a hunch, a feeling that the child was something truly special that just couldn't help but wonder. It would have been a hasty decision giving Midoriya my quirk. Not only is Midoriya not physically ready to get my quirk, that child would only destroy themselves each and every time One for All is used. I don't have the qualification of being mentor quite yet since I never taught anyone anything before." All Might admitted.

"Are you saying the life I live, the things Midoriya is going to inherit from me is not just as dangerous. I'll have you know that I was trained by a sadistic spartan tutor which I can say was even worse than Gran Torino. Unlocking one's flames is dangerous you know. If you don't have the firm resolve to unlock it, you're as good as dead. I almost died unlocking hyper dying will mode as well as unlocking "Hard" sky flames." Tsuna said seriously.

"I'm not saying there is no risk with dying will flames. I'm not going to compare apples and oranges with both our powers but what I want from a successor is someone that can shoulder the title of the next symbol of peace. Even you can see how skittish the child is and that kind of pressure is not something I want to give to just anybody." All Might said honestly.

It was then both men sighed in exasperation in what is to come in the very near future.

"In the end, it's ultimately going to be Midoriya's decision. We still have a lot to talk about. So, Mr. Symbol of Peace, did you find anyone special in your lonely life." Tsuna teased changing the topic to something a little less heavy.

"Heh, not really but I can ask you same thing. Make any progress with "her"?" All Might said with a sly smile which morphed Tsuna's normally calm face into one of annoyance.

"Who told you. Whoever it was, I'll have him/her fired." Tsuna said semi-seriously which All Might couldn't help but laugh loudly. It was from there, both men simply started to talk like old friends again. Just catching up and talking about old times and memories of the past. Things were jovial, and the future was the future. They'll worry about once it comes but for now, it's just a conversation between two friends.

 **AN: I think this is a good stopping point. So what did you think? Who is this "her" All Might keeps talking about? I'm sure you're wondering about the idea behind quirkless and quirks idea behind the usage of dying will flames. If that's the case, who's going to be Izuku's Guardians? Well, don't worry I have plans of still integrating some of his future classmates as possible guardian members. Who they're going to be and what flames they'll have I won't tell. Did you notice I kept Midoriya's gender ambiguous? I originally thought of him as a possible girl for later explanation as well as not enough female bosses in the Vongola family but now that I think about it, maybe I should just keep him as a boy. Should I just keep going first person style with Izuku's point of view? The original point of that was for the purpose of keeping Izuku's gender identity a secret but if you like that writing style, I'll keep going with it. Really whether or not Izuku's a boy or a girl is irrelevant to my story as a whole but relationship dynamics will change somewhat should I decide a certain gender or maybe I should continue making Izuku's gender ambiguous and let the readers decide for themselves, but man is that going to be hard without he/she pronouns. If it comes to that, they will be referred as they or them, just like Frisk from Undertale.**

 **Regarding the timeline between quirks and the Vongola family, I know is a little messy and hastily made so no doubt some continuity errors from a lack of a good explanation. Like how Vongola Primo was even able to meet All for One when he was in Italy and AFO is in Japan but again, AFO united everyone and anyone with a quirk to be on his side, it was just that Japan was his main base of operations while he still had control of other areas is what I wanted to convey and once Primo noticed the power struggle between the factions during his rule as the first boss, he took the fight to him. It was Vongola Segundo that actually helped OFA first user and not Primo since by that time, Primo was forced to step down from his position and decided to trust his successor in stopping AFO but all interaction between the two stops there. Keep in mind that AFO was simply stopped not defeated.**

 **If you want to find out more on what happens next, follow and favorite this story and please leave a review saying what you like to see in this story. I love to hear what the readers have to say and engage in open discussion. Well, see you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: It seems my story is coming along nicely huh. I too wanted to see a story like this and just imagined one but only now writing. I'm going through many changes from it's original conception like possible Guardian members, box weapons, box animals, how to possibly integrate dying will flames and quirks, what Izuku should learn and when, etc. Most stories I've seen with these two crossovers usually involve dimensional traveling shenanigans usually from a malfunctioning machine, a mysterious portal made by a mysterious person or Byakuran messing with Tsuna. In hindsight it doesn't seem like that's something Byakuran should even be able to do since his powers only seem to see his counterparts and share knowledge between themselves but not actually become them or be able to go to their dimension. Not ripping any particular story but I like to see some diversity and some creativity but it's not like I'm doing anything groundbreaking since stories with shared universes already exist. Anyway, rant over, moving along.**

 **I read your feedback most of you seem to want Izuku to be a boy, isn't that swell? Naw, but in all seriousness, I understand why most of you guys would want that since most stories involving gender bent characters mostly like to tackle the romance side of things and ultimately turn that character to a typical shojo female protagonist with boy troubles. Not to mention that, Izuku was originally a boy so therefore should remain a boy. What I'm saying is, if it were the case I turn Izuku to a girl, it's going to be very hard for me to make this character interesting and non-generic since only a handful of authors managed to pull this off and get good results for it. Since I only have like 10 reviews, I'll keep this vote open a little longer and Izuku shall remain ambiguous. Totally not gunning for the female route even if it does sound that way. I really could care less since my reasoning for it is lackluster from lack of female bosses. Anyway, please leave a review, your votes matter, at least in here. Possible manga spoilers ahead for you anime only fans.**

Chapter 3

"…" Talking

 _Italics=Thinking_

 **All Might buff mode talking!**

-Izuku's POV-

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

And that was the final bell. I quickly packed my things and started to make my way to the school's exit … or I would have if my path wasn't blocked by a certain somebody.

"Yo, Deku. Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" A charming little nickname he gave me.

If it were up to me, I would really like to give him a smartass response, but not only would that put my life in danger, he would probably come up with an even sharper retort since well … he's actually one of the smartest guys in the school. So, I do what I always do … avoid eye contact and try to reason with the small amount of compassion he has left.

"Kacchan, um … I'm glad to see that you're ok since the incid-"

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING THAT UP AGAIN DEKU!" And I wince from the anger in his voice. He really doesn't want to remember being needed to be saved, least of all by someone like me. Well mind as well tell him what he wants and move on. Small talking with this guy is impossible.

"I finally found someone that can help make my dreams come true. There is a total of ten months until we graduate and I believe this person can help me become strong, er … of course not stronger than you or anything like but –" I began but was once again cut off by my dear childhood "friend."

"And who the heck is this guy is supposed to be huh? What can a quirkless loser like you achieve? Even if you were able to activate your quirk now, there simply not enough time for you to get good enough to enter a place like U.A. Get real Deku, just be cop like your dad."

"A detective, my dad's an international detective … which is why he's hardly home." I look down and shut my eyes. What does he even look like, I can't seem to remember. We send each other letters all the time but it's been so long I can't picture a face. Mom's been kind of lonely lately. Well it seems I managed to hit a sweet spot since this conversation derailed to an uncomfortable one and managed to tickle my "friend's" compassion since it seems he's not going to talk any further.

"I believe in him … I just need to convince him to teach me is all. He didn't make any promises, but he did say if I fulfill a certain condition, he's willing to train me." I said.

"Hmph, my point still stands Deku, it doesn't even matter if someone like All Might trains you, in the end you're still quirkless." He turns his back on and starts to leave … but not before I make my stand.

"Quirkless doesn't mean powerless!" I yelled, and he stopped and turned towards me with a menacing smile.

"Is that so? WHY DON'T YOU PROVE IT THEN, DEKU! He screamed activating his quirk, explosion. I visibly flinched but I didn't back down. One of the requirements for activating dying will mode is a strong resolve and I'm not backing out of this.

Right when Kacchan was about to strike, a hand was placed on my shoulder as I was shoved behind the newcomer in defense/protection.

"Who the hell are you? Don't get in our way!"

"You certainly have a foul mouth on you, you punk. You should know using your quirk for your own means is something a villain would do but I bet that's something you get a lot of. Not to mention the rules of no fighting in school grounds." The man said while lighting a cigarette.

"Who are you calling a punk, punk? Smoking in school is not allowed either so why should I follow the rules or be scolded by someone like you?" The man's only response was an exhale of smoke.

"Well you got me there, so how bout we settle this the only way we know how?" The man said, in his hand a single stick of dynamite. These days, the only thing he needs to finish a fight. Isn't this getting a little out of hand?

"Ma, ma Gokudera, we're only here to pick up Midoriya and that's it. I don't think Tsuna will be happy if you still have that habit of picking on kids."

"Tsuna? Wait that means!" I began.

"Who asked you baseball freak. I don't see why Juudainme would want to send both of us here but if it's his decision ..." The man didn't finish, while lowering the dynamite.

 _Sorry Gokudera, but it's more than likely to keep you out of trouble."_ The other man thought.

"HEY, ARE WE GOING TO FIGHT OR WHAT!" Kacchan screamed.

"Sorry but do you think you could just let us go." The other man asked.

"Get real!" He screamed as he came in charging.

As soon as Kacchan closed the gap, he raised his hand, releasing a huge explosion only for the man to dissolve into … water?

The man was already behind Kacchan and before either my "friend" and I realized it, the man pulled out a sword and swung above Kacchan's head; a quickdraw so fast that not even Kacchan was able to react to it. Though the blade itself missed, the energy surrounding the blade hit Kacchain right in the face and the next thing I know, he was still as a statue.

"Wh … what did you do?" I couldn't help but ask.

"You're Izuku right? Tsuna told me that he already explained to you about all the other flames of the sky right? Can you guess which one mine is?" The man asked as he sheathed his blade, or at least his version of sheathing since his sword just transformed into a bat. I crossed my arms in thought, trying to remember what I jotted down as well as what each flame did what color they were.

"You have rain flames!" I said with excitement.

"Hey, way to go! You got it right. My name is Yamamoto by the way. The one with the white hair over there is Gokudera, my friend." Yamamoto said.

"And you say I bully kids. This brat is going to be paralyzed for the next hour or so." Gokudera said, inspecting Kacchan.

"Really? Sorry um little guy, I didn't mean to use that much power. You should have just let us go when I asked you to." Yamamoto said as he also started to inspect Kacchan.

"Well what's done is done, it's not like you can undo the effects once it's been cast. Let's just go, the brat had it coming anyway." Gokudera said as he finished his cigarette.

"But …." I began before I was once again interrupted.

"We can't have the boss waiting." Gokudera said with a tone of finality.

"Ma, ma Gokudera. You take this mafia game too seriously. You' don't have to play the right-hand man all the time, what am I going to be then?" Yamamoto teased knowing full well that his job isn't really a game anymore.

"Oh, shut up baseball freak, the sooner we go back the better. The kid doesn't have a whole lot of time and neither do we." Gokudera said while gesturing towards me. We started moving away from Kacchan as I gave him one last look.

"MPHHHHHHHHHH!" A muffled scream.

 _He still conscious, is he really going to be alright?_ As I quickly backed away and started following the two men. It seems we're going extravagant since there was a limousine waiting for us.

"We still, at the very least, have 10 years before either you, me or Tsuna have to retire so I don't really see the big rush here." Yamamoto said while Gokudera was doing everything in his power not to slap or blowup Yamamoto.

 _Retire? What does that have to do with anything?_ I wondered.

"That's not point, and you know it. Yes, Juudaime is probably at the peak of his strength, hell he might even still have room for improvement, to get stronger but most bosses clock out at around 50 with the special exception for Vongola the Ninth. Vongola is not going to die with us as the final heir. It will continue to prosper until we achieve what we have been working for; a world of peace." Gokudera said with all seriousness that not even Yamamoto's laid-back personality could shake off.

"Aren't we in peace now?" Both men looked at me with surprise, as if they just remembered I was present with them.

"Maybe on the surface yes. All Might acting as the symbol of peace combined with the support he has from Vongola, Japan has been pretty peaceful. What we are talking about is the future here. Peace doesn't last forever and neither will we so it's imperative that we find successors to carry on that torch and maintain what we worked towards. Tsuna is always worrying what the future holds for us without a solid infrastructure. I know he's a huge hero to you, but you've seen All Might's true form. What he represents isn't going to last much longer." Gokudera paused, giving me time to process.

"That's what we have the heroes for right? The world is full of them. Even if All Might … can't work anymore, there still people like Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady and Endeavor!" I said full of assurance for the future despite the lack of All Might.

"Right … guys like Endeavor." Gokudera said with what sounded like spite.

"I don't want to be that guy Midoriya, but this world is filled with fakes. Back in the day, a hero was defined as someone who wants to do the right thing; a noble soul. Now that it's become a profession, everyone simply wants to be a hero for the fame and fortune. None of the people you mentioned can even hold a candle to All Might." Yamamoto said.

"Once All Might is gone, so does the symbol of peace. The assurance people have that they can walk outside safe and secure and smile like there is no care in the world. This is what's at stake here. Our boss if you didn't know, is every bit as powerful and righteous as All Might but lacks his … well, charisma. Should All Might suddenly step down from his title, Tsuna is willing to become the next symbol of peace but that's hardly something he wants to do. We've always handled things in the shadows so to be put on the spotlight, it's not something Juudaime is very comfortable with." Gokudera admitted.

"Well … he does seem to be a bit … reclusive." A bit of an understatement since the public at large don't even know what he looks like, only that he's one of the most powerful men in the world, not by sheer power, but status. To hear that he's as strong as All Might was a bit of a surprise.

"Mr. Sawada seems to be close friends with All Might, care to elaborate?" I want to know more about my future instructor and his connection with All Might. What can I say, I'm a fanatic through and through.

"I guess outside of us Guardians, he's one of Tsuna's closest friend We all met during our freshmen year of U.A." Yamamoto said thinking back to his high school days.

"If I recall, those two sat next to each other and once they started talking to each other, the rest became history." Gokudera said, actually smiling at the memory of how happy his boss was.

"Yeah, I remember that too. Tsuna got a corner seat meaning his only neighbor was Toshinori. I remember how jealous you were not having a spot next to Tsuna that you made a pretty big deal out of it until Hibari had to come in and silence you." Yamamoto said wistfully while scratching his chin.

"I'd rather not have to remember that part. Instead I had to sit next to you, the most aggravating person I know next to that stupid cow." Gokudera said itching for a smoke.

 _Cow? Well there are those with transformation type quirks but a cow?_ I couldn't help but wonder.

"Despite all that talk and your natural personality to hate children, out of all the Guardians you have the most solid relationship with your kid." Yamamoto said.

"It's not like it's a competition." Gokudera said somewhat silently.

"You have a child, Mr. Gokudera?" Now Gokudera really felt like needing a smoke. He's not one who likes to divulge any information about his family considering how his own mother went out.

"Yeah I do, end of story." Gokudera said with a bit of bite, an obvious warning to drop the subject.

"Don't take it personally Midoriya, he just really loves his family." Yamamoto assured me. I felt kind of bad souring up Gokudera's mood, so I decided to fill that silence and started to talk about my own family.

"Well, speaking of families …." I started only to get a heated glare from the person I've upset. It was only now that I realized I'm continuing the subject I was told to drop but it's too late, I already brought it up.

"I … have a mom with a quirk to attract and move small objects. Most of these days, it's just me and her but it's not too bad. My mom makes the best food and is probably one of the nicest people you will ever meet."

"And your dad?" Yamamoto asked.

"Ah, yes him." I said, once again feeling a little uncomfortable talking about him. It was then both Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other and started to think I might have some problems with my dad.

"If you don't want to talk that's fine. Let's talk about my dad. He was a sushi chef and a very good one at that. On the days I'm not working for Tsuna, I maintain the restaurant. Come by sometime, I'll give you a discount." Yamamoto offered.

"No, it's fine and thanks for the offer, my mom loves sushi. My dad … is an international detective, he works for Interpol. His quirk is not that impressive, but his hunches are always on the mark; his **intuition**." It was then both men looked at each other again before a theory started to spin around Gokudera's head.

"Say what was your father's quirk?" Gokudera asked

"Huh, oh its some fire type quirk. Mom said he was able to breath fire." I replied.

"I see, what do you know about your father Midoriya?" Gokudera asked, it was kind of obvious that he was pressing for more information, why that is I don't know.

"Hardly anything, he's never home. I write to him once a week and he replies once a month. To be honest, I don't even know what he looks like anymore. I don't hate him or anything but, I kind of wish he'd come home at least once a year. I know he cares about me, but it seems he's really hard at work cracking a case he's not able to solve. A case he's been working on for over 20 years. Can't say anymore than that, he wants me to keep it hush-hush, but it does seem to have something to do with the mafia. I don't really know why since they've all but disappeared with the resurgence of heroes these past few generations." I said.

"Hmm, thank you Midoriya for sharing this with us. You may be exactly the kind of person we've been looking for." Gokudera said. Before I could question him about it, the limo came to a halt at a familiar looking mansion. How can I forget when it's the biggest house I've ever seen?

"It seems we've arrived at our stop." Yamamoto said. We got out of the limo went straight to the mansion, no small talk or anything. All of us paused in front of the familiar looking door. Gokudera took a step forward and knocked on the door while announcing his presence.

"Come in." and so we entered.

"Juudaime, we've arrived and brought Midoriya here safely, just like you asked."

"Thank you Gokudera, Yamamoto. If you can give us some privacy, please." Tsuna asked as they both nodded their heads, leaving the room. It was just me and him now.

"So, where should we begin?"

 **AN: I's sure you were hoping for a training montage. Sorry but I'm afraid that will be next chapter. What the hell is with this slow pacing am I right, just get to the meat of the action. Well sorry, I prefer slow pacing and character interaction rather than fast paced action; not that I don't enjoy that, just personal preference. Last two chapters we got to see a little bit of Hibari, Chrome, and Ryohei. Now we got Tsuna's right and left-hand man Yamamoto and Gokudera. All that's left is Mukuro. WHAT, GOKUDERA HAS A KID! WHO THE HECK DID HE MARRY?! Beats me, I have no idea. (Obviously sarcastic) What about the other Guardians? Do they have kids too? Will they play an important role in the story, will they be a part of Izuku's Guardians? Your guess is as good as mine mate. Do I know that the Vongola Rings are blood locked at least for the sky ring? Yes, yes I do. How is Izuku related to Vongola? Start theorizing friends, that information will come next chapter. And most importantly, is Bakugo all right? Course he is, just paralyzed. Main point of this authors note is, you won't get any answers from me here in the authors note unless an explanation is needed. All your questions will be answered if you just be patient and continue reading my story.**

 **If you want to find out more on what happens next, follow and favorite this story and please leave a review saying what you like to see in this story. I love to hear what the readers have to say and engage in open discussion. Well, see you later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Chapter 4 … I can already tell this is going to be one doozy of a chapter to write. If I can be completely honest with you, I fear of submitting this one the most.**

Chapter 4

"…" Talking

 _Italics=Thinking/flashback_

 **All Might buff mode talking!**

-Izuku's POV-

Here I am, in this crowd of people that I'm going to inevitably compete with. From left to right, perspective heroes, fighting for their right to enter the prestigious school that is U.A. An initiation of sorts to take the creme de la crop of everyone that sets their sight on becoming the next number 1 hero. Makes sense since U.A. was the school that taught the current number1 hero All Might, it's definitely going to garner attention and prestige over the public eye. Thousands of students sign up and transfer to U.A. in hopes of being somebody of great importance however out of those thousands of people, only a handful of students actually succeed due to the harsh nature of the entrance exam.

The rules have already been set and explained by none other than Present Mic, a pro hero that teaches at U.A. The gist of this exam is a point system where there's potential enemies waiting for us inside a selected area. We take out those enemies; the tougher the enemy, the more points it's worth. Only 10 minutes in the clock, the ones with the most points wins. Pretty simple and standard compared to the 10 months of hell I just went through. Thinking back on it, I'm not even sure I'm afraid of the 0-point monster of an enemy that everyone was told to avoid.

 _No … definitely not._ Compared to my various tutors and teachers during my 10 months of hell, I can safely say those who have trained me are more deserving of the title of something to be feared. I shudder with each memory wanting nothing more than to forget those days and put it behind me but I have to admit, they were very thorough with their training.

I feel for my pockets and smile that I have everything that I needed on my person. In my left pocket, a container filled with large pills and on my right pocket, a ring. On my back, my "secret weapon."

"ARE YOU READY!" Came the booming voice that's hosting this event, Present Mic.

I popped two pills in my mouth, waiting for the pills to take effect.

"GO!" and before anyone realized, I blew past pretty much everybody in a burst of speed. I smiled as my Leon tailored boots didn't melt from my dying will flames. With these boots, I am granted the ability of flight, a technique taught to me by second trainer, Mr. Ryhohei. I smile at the memory.

 _But boy was my starting line a bit of a rough one._ I thought as I remembered my encounter with Mr. Sawada after I was dropped off.

 _-Flashback 10 months prior-_

" _So, where should we begin?" I took a seat in front of Mr. Sawada as the both of us got comfortable._

" _Well … you said there was a condition I have to fulfill. How about we start there?" I asked._

" _Straight to the point huh. Very well then, but before I start, you must promise that what I'm about to say will not leave this room. I'm counting on you to keep a very big secret of mine. Can you do that for me?" Tsuna asked. That statement made me feel a little uncomfortable, like he was about to reveal the secrets of the world to me that only a few people are allowed to know. I agreed I would keep his secret … whatever it was._

" _I'm sure you've heard the unsavory rumors that's been spreading around concerning my company, Vongola. While most of these statements have been proven false, each and every one of them had some basis and legs to stand on." Tsuna said._

" _What do you mean?" I wasn't sure I was going to like what I was about to hear._

" _There's a reason why me and friends/guardians aren't celebrated as heroes Izuku. Before I inherited Vongola, Vongola as a whole had strong ties to the mafia world … no, Vongola was pretty much the Kingpin of the underworld."_

"… _What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Based on what he said … that would mean. I quickly stand on my feet and take a few steps away from the man in front of me._

" _You're … you're a Mafia Don, a mob boss." I was barely able to speak, my breathing becoming more erratic as fear started to seep into the depths of my soul. The world around me started to get dark, it seems I was getting tunnel vision. As soon as it started, it stopped as I felt a hand grab my own and a strong sense of calmness overtook me; a familiar sensation. I look up to see Mr. Sawada._

" _Better?" he asked me with concern, his eyes still holding a sense of warmth and ease. Very unfitting of what he's supposed to be but I respond his question with a slight nod. He released my hand but the sensation of calmness hasn't quite left me yet. It was then Tsuna started to chuckle a little bit remembering his own memories when he was first told his lineage._

" _Yeah … I didn't respond that well when I was told that I was going to inherit Vongola and become its next boss. Now that I think about it, I think I was more in disbelief than afraid." Tsuna said while cupping his chin._

 _Well due to the circumstances, I was told by a baby spartan tutor so … yeah I was definitely in state of disbelief rather than fear. It didn't take long to change that with Reborn teaching me the ropes. Tsuna thought as he started to break in cold sweat at the memory._

" _You're not going to kill me, are you?"_

" _Why would I do that?" Tsuna asked as he was brought back from his stupor._

" _Well … because … because …" I didn't have an answer for him._

" _Let me makes this clear Midoriya, I said that Vongola WAS tied to the mafia world. Now that I'm in charge, I left the mafia world altogether." Tsuna said._

" _So ... no one's going to be hurting anybody." I attentively asked._

" _No one's going to hurt anybody." He assured me and I breathe a sigh of relief._

" _I didn't bring this up to scare you Midoriya, I brought this up because I want to be completely honest with you. What we are, what we do, and what I want from you." Tsuna said with complete seriousness in proper business-like fashion. It was at that point he started to go more into detail of Vongola's history and what they originally represented. It was until those with corrupted and greedy minds tainted what Vongola stood for. It was Tsuna that brought it back for its original intended purpose, a preserver of peace; one that protects the people. The reason Tsuna and his guardians aren't celebrated as heroes was the fact that even though they're no longer part of the mafia, the still do their business in the shadows, away from the public eye. They don't seek anything more than their ultimate goal, a world of peace. However, Tsuna stated that they're no Robin hoods. He along with his guardians are willing to use extreme force if it meant protecting what mattered to them. They're more vigilantes than anything else; maybe even anti-heroes._

 _Having processed everything he just told me, I wasn't sure what to feel or how I feel about Vongola. I needed a distraction, something else to think about. Didn't take very long for my mind to wander about the person I'm always thinking about, All Might. It was then I started building connections._

" _Does All Might know about this … who you are, what you do? Is he … part of your business?" I'm not sure how I would feel if someone like All Might was part of the mafia. It was then I started to mentally slap myself, not only at that ridiculous notion, but Mr. Sawada just told me, he's not part of the mafia anymore, so that would be a moot point; he answered my question anyway._

" _Yeah … he does know. As I said, I may have left the mafia world, but that doesn't mean I played no part in it during my first few years as the boss. We laugh about it now but once Toshi found out about my secret identity, we ultimately fought each other from dawn to dusk. He was very adamant about bringing me to justice but after I managed to clear the air with him, he stopped attacking me. Toshi is ridiculously strong but I can run/fly circles around him. Evading his attacks wasn't much of an issue for me." Tsuna said taking his seat again before pouring himself a cup of tea. He offered me some but I politely declined._

" _So, it's true that you're every bit as strong as All Might." I asked with excitement._

" _Not sure about strength but I'm definitely more agile than he is. Each of us have our own strengths and weakness concerning our powers so it's hard to say which one of us is the stronger person. I never beaten him but at the same time he's never beaten me." Tsuna said._

" _Well … All Might seems to trust you so I don't think I should have any reason to distrust you."_

 _Not yet, anyway. I thought to myself._

" _That expression on your face says otherwise but that's alright, it's good to know that you're not gullible or naive. You're going to have to look at things more critically if you want to survive in this world." Tsuna said and I started sputtering like a fish_

 _How did he know? I wondered to myself and as if he read my mind, he answered my question._

" _Intuition." Tsuna said as he took a sip of his tea._

" _So, back to the original question? What's your condition for training me?" I asked._

" _Something tells me you already know." Tsuna said, savoring his tea rather than paying more attention to the conversation at hand._

" _Yeah but I want to hear it from you." I said bluntly. Normally I'm more reserved and politer than this but this entire conversation has left my drained._

" _I don't have much time left as the boss of Vongola and I need a successor. Normally I'm supposed to leave it to just the family but there's no other options for me now, with the world being the way it is. Dying will flames can only be channeled by those who are quirkless and yes, there are documented cases of those who were born with both a quirk and Dying Will Flames but it's extremely rare." Tsuna said._

 _Mukuro was subjected to testing for both after all. Tsuna thought bitterly for his Mist guardian._

" _And that person … is supposed to be me?" A stupid question sure but there is nothing wrong with needing confirmation._

" _I'm going to be honest with you, you're not my first choice. There someone else in the family that can potentially take my place but "she" was not interested in becoming the next boss. "She" much preferred becoming the next boss for the Varia, an explanation for another time." Tsuna said before I could ask who or what the Varia was._

" _So, what, I'm just second fiddle to you?" I asked a bit sharply. Even though I am quite wary of this proposition, it kind of stung to hear I was only the potential back-up plan; kind of robs the special feeling I had hearing I was a very rare sky flame user. Childish I know, but it's not like I'm an adult yet._

 _Tsuna just sighs as he dumped the rest of his tea to a nearby potted plant._

" _We're done here." Tsuna said._

" _What?" Is he brushing me off?_

" _It's obvious we're not going to reach any conclusions today. Go home Midoriya, it's late." My eyes wander to a nearby window to show that it was night time. How did time go by so quickly?_

 _It was then I began to realize something. WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!?_

 _I openly said … I told him I was willing to do almost anything. So, what if he used to be part of the mafia, he's not anymore. He's been nothing but honest and kind to me and what do I do, I treat him like he's a criminal, a villain. So, what if I wasn't the first choice? That doesn't mean he doesn't need me now. The only thing he asked of me is to take the mantle of the next preserver of peace. Am I really going to let all this go just because of my pride and my perception of Vongola shifted a little. I'm being such a brat. He's … he's not a bad person._

" _I'M SORRY!" I quickly said while bowing my head._

" _I … you …." I couldn't find the proper words, the only thing I could feel was shame, tears threatening to fall from my face but he seemed to understand and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and once again, I was left calm by the spark of dying will flames that he ignites inside of me._

" _Apology accepted. The question remains Midoriya, what do YOU want to do? Who do YOU want to be?" It was a simple question but one I can wholeheartedly answer._

" _I want to be a hero!"_

" _Each boss of Vongola has lived different lives Midoriya. Vongola Primo and I have lived as Vigilantes. Vongola bosses 2-5 have lived as feared mob bosses. Vongola bosses 6-9 have lived as benevolent dons. Maybe it's time you be the first Vongola Hero, Midoriya." He said as he patted my head, a friendly smile on his face. I smiled back and nodded my agreement. It was settled, I was going to be the eleventh Vongola boss._

 _-End Flashback-_

I was knocked out of musings before I finally spotted an enemy, a 3 pointer to boot. The first to react is the first to strike. I didn't slow my speed and instead sped up only for me to dive kick and ultimately destroy the helpless robot as I separated its head from its body. Two more robots were coming towards me, both 2 pointers. I didn't feel the need to pull out my "secret weapon" quite yet. Considering how easily I destroyed the 3 pointers, I could only surmise the 2 pointers were just as fragile. My hypothesis was proven correct as I easily destroyed them with a fast punch and an uppercut on the other robot. Already I have 7 points to my name. I turned my back around to see others were beginning to catch up. I need to make the most of this, my head start.

 _Isn't that right … Reborn._ I completely shudder at the name as I was left reeling from another memory as I go look for more enemies.

- _Flashback-_

 _1 week went by since I last saw Mr. Sawada. He needed to make a few necessary calls before we could start my training as well as get my mother's consent for him to train me. To make the most of my training, he actually wants me to stay at the Vongola Manor so that we don't waste time going back and forth between his house, my house and the school. I've been avoiding Kacchan like the plague ever since Mr. Yamamoto paralyzed him and I've been successful so far. I invited Mr. Sawada to my home for dinner so that we could talk things out with my mom. Suffice to say, he really worked up the charm and managed to convince my mom to allow me to stay at another person's house for the next 10 months … well as long as I call her every day before bed._

 _The arrangements were made, I packed my things and I would be living in Vongola Manor for the next couple of months. The room I was given resembled that of a 5-star hotel and the meals they prepared were simply out of this world. It was about time to sleep and I just finished calling my mother; a knock on my door alerted me to go answer the call and outside my door, a butler was their waiting for me._

" _Good evening Master Midoriya, it seems the boss wants to see you." And I nodded my head before closing the door, change my clothes to make myself a little more presentable and made my way to Mr. Sawada's office. The same routine of knocking on his door and awaiting the signal for me to come in._

 _Once inside I find that Mr. Sawada wasn't alone. In his left was a sharply dressed man in a black suit, with a yellow long-sleeved shirt and black necktie from underneath. He also wore a black fedora with a yellow stripe, his fedora seems to contain most of his hair. To his right was a woman that wore a simple purple shirt, maroon jacket and a black skirt. One of the more prominent things about her was the eye patch covering one of her eyes. My eyes wander towards Mr. Sawada and judging from his expression, he seemed a little tense with his eyes shadowed and all._

" _You wanted to see me?" I hesitantly asked._

" _Yes, Midoriya, I did. I've completed your training schedule and …" he didn't seem like he wanted to continue any further. It was quite a sight to see the boss of Vongola clam up and well, not calm or confident. Was something the matter._

" _Still the same useless student I see." The man on his left said. Tsuna flinched, he freaking flinched._

" _Reborn … don't you think this training schedule is a little too … extreme?" Tsuna couldn't help but ask his previous tutor and the man just smirked at him._

" _It's like you don't even know me Dame-Tsuna." Now Tsuna's face was full of dejection. The only person in the entire world that can speak down on Tsuna on this level,_

" _I think I know you well enough and your sadism hasn't changed at all." Tsuna sighed as he handed me my schedule and I started to pale looking at the sheet of paper._

" _Is this … is this even possible?" I said out loud as I continued to read the schedule. The man just sighs before looking at both me and Tsuna._

" _I'm beginning to see a resemblance between the two of you and I'm quite disappointed to put up with this again." Reborn openly stated his dissatisfaction._

" _Please Reborn, just do this for me and you'll never have to hear from me again. It'll just be for 10 months." Tsuna begged._

" _So this is going to be the 11_ _th_ _boss. Exactly how is he related to Vongola again?" Reborn asked as he looked at his student. One of his professions is to train future mob bosses or in this case, just a boss but if this kid doesn't even have the right credentials, this is simply a waste of time to Reborn. It was then Tsuna gestured for Reborn to come closer. Normally Reborn would make Tsuna come to him if he needed something to be spoken quietly or in private but he decided to humor his old student a bit and bent over to offer his ear. It was then Tsuna whispered something I couldn't quite hear. His eyes would focus on me every now and then, which made me curios what they were talking about until Reborn just nodded his head._

" _Gokudera thinks somethings up huh. He's usually not wrong when it comes to these things." Reborn said while cupping his chin in thought._

" _He's pretty dependable all right." Tsuna said, proud of his right-hand man._

" _What were you guys saying?" I asked._

" _I'll tell you in 9 months from now when it's my time to train you." I quickly look over the schedule again and indeed, my last month of training was with Mr. Sawada himself._

 _The First 2 months are with Reborn. According to the schedule my time spent with Reborn is labeled "Body Building." Whatever that meant. My next 2 months are with Ryohei in close quarters combat. (CQC) There is a huge timeslot of 5 months that says TBD but the section is labeled "Weapon Training." The final month with Tsuna was what had me worried as Mr. Sawada's time spent with me is labeled, "Doomsday."_

" _Training begins tomorrow so sleep early. Our training begins at 5." Reborn said. Before he started leaving, he turned towards his student and couldn't help himself but leave behind a snide remark._

" _This sure is going to bring back memories, why don't you join us, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn suggested only for Tsuna to respond with a quick shake of his head as Reborn quickly left while giving a slight chuckle._

" _Who is that guy?"_

" _His name is Reborn … my tutor. He's the one that trained me to be the person that I am today. He's probably the only person in the world I just can't keep my composure with. Despite his … cavalier and aloof personality, he's the only person I trust implicitly. I don't need to put on any masks or be something that everyone expects me to be because in his eyes, I'll always be that same useless student he trained 30 years ago. Because we've known each other for so long, he knows every one of my secrets … every single one." Tsuna said the last part slowly as he was starting to remember all those times Reborn has humiliated him._

" _He … seems quite young for someone that's supposed to be so old." It was then Tsuna quickly shushed me and started looking left and right._

" _Don't say anything bad about him. Reborn always knows what's going on or the things people say about. If you thought I was good at reading people, he was the one that taught me." Tsuna said as he let out a sigh of relief to see that Reborn was nowhere in sight._

 _I didn't know at the time why Mr. Sawada seemed so paranoid when it comes to Reborn despite the fact that he openly admitted Reborn was someone he can trust without question. For the next 2 months however … I understood completely._

" _Anyway, is there anything else you need me for?" I asked._

" _Yes, I'm sure you noticed this lovely lady here beside me." Tsuna said as he gestured towards the women I saw to his right. She blushed a little at her boss's compliment before waving a hello to me._

" _Um, hello." I awkwardly greeted._

" _To make most of this training, you're going to stay here and complete the schedule. Chrome here will be filling in for you during your school days. Everything she learns will be taught to you during the evening time right before bed." Tsuna said which I could only stare at the man in shock._

 _Skip school … really? This was something I would never think to do._

" _How is she going to do that, she looks nothing like me!?" I mean look at her, how is she going to pass off as me?_

" _Chrome, show him." Tsuna said with a smile which Chrome only nodded. A purple mist started to surround her form until she was completely shrouded. Once the mist cleared, the person in front of me was no longer there but … another me._

" _Wh … what!" I looked at my doppelganger in shock and once again, the person just waived at me with the same gesture/greeting of hello._

" _Midoriya, this is one of many uses of purple mist flames. Pretty convincing huh?" Tsuna said and he was right. My double looked just like me from head to toe._

" _Are … are you really asking me to skip school. According to the schedule, I'm supposed to cram study time to only just 1 hour. You're making me learn 6-8 hours' worth of knowledge to fit in just 1 hour." This is ridiculous._

" _Don't worry, Chrome is a good teacher and if worse comes to worse, Reborn or Gokudera will teach you." Tsuna said wishing that it doesn't have to come to that concerning the last part._

" _Are you really ok with this? I mean how long has it been since you were in middle school?" I addressed Chrome. Her only response was a shrug._

" _If it's boss's orders … I'm willing to do anything." Chrome said with determination. Though some can misconstrue those words to something a little more perverse, the two adults in the room aren't even phased by such a statement showing that they both trust each other quite a bit._

" _Thanks Chrome, I'll be counting on you." Tsuna said as she returned back to normal and gave a slight bow before leaving the room._

" _Get some sleep Midoriya, you're going to need it for tomorrow's training._

 _I nodded my head, before leaving the room myself. Once Tsuna was left alone, he started to give a silent prayer for me._

 _Have mercy on their soul. Tsuna thought as the next few months were pure hell._

 _-Flash back end-_

The first few months were a bit of a blur. I think it's my mind trying to force itself to forget the trauma Reborn put me through but I do remember that the first two training segments in the schedule were not separate events but a combined one. I wasn't going to just be trained by Reborn but Ryohei too. So instead of 2 moths with Reborn and 2 months with Ryohei, it was going to be 4 moths with Reborn and Ryohei.

My first task was to climb a huge mountain using only my bare hands. I told Reborn he was crazy but that complaint died in my throat as he literally shot me. What soon transpired was a bit of a blur. It was like I was out of my body, not really in control of it anymore but at the same time aware of what's happening. My clothes would explode and I would scream REBORN. The feeling I had right after he shot me was a feeling of regret that I wasn't able to become a hero and before I knew it, my body was filled with renewed energy. I would scream that I would climb this mountain with my dying will and by the time I realized it and gain back control, I was at the top of the mountain. My muscles felt extremely sore and I was covered in dirt and grime and was only left in my underwear. If I wasn't so sore, I probably would have felt some sense of embarrassment but the only thing I wanted to do was lie down.

Reborn on the other hand had other plans. Using the power of Sun flames, he would force my body to quickly heal, kick me off the mountain and have Ryohei heal me again using his sun trowel and the process would start over. We did that from dawn to dusk and after a week of doing this, I possessed a body I could only dream of. The second and third week of Reborn's training would be the same thing only with more and more ridiculous conditions. Climb the mountain in a certain time limit, otherwise he'd shoot me down where I was and have me start over. Climb the mountain with one hand tied behind my back. Climb the mountain with one hand behind my back with a time limit so on and so forth. By the end of it all, I can confidently say I was the king of that mountain; one of my favorite childhood games I used to play with Kacchan now that I think about it.

Speaking of my old friend, Chrome seems to have adjusted herself in my school. She notified me that one time during my first month of training, Kacchan would try and engage her but she would simply use her powers and disappear from his sight. The more she did that, the angrier he would become. I could only laugh in nervousness. I wasn't looking forward to seeing him anytime soon. As for the studying segments, Chrome really was a pretty decent teacher however … whenever I start slowing down, Reborn would come in and he would show me the meaning of spartan tutoring. Suffice to say, I made sure I completely understood the material and brush up the next chapter ahead of time if I finish earlier than usual.

During the second month, I was done with mountain climbing and was then forced to spar with Ryohei. Ryohei would always make sure we do warmups before we started sparring. We'd start with a morning jog followed by other light warmup exercises. Reborn would shoot me with a bullet, I enter dying will mode and I attack my teacher with everything that I have. In the end, he would always win. Even though my consciousness wasn't entirely there, my body was learning how to fight. Each time I fight Ryohei, I adopt some of his footwork and fighting style; one of that of a boxer. Embarrassingly enough though, each time I threw a punch, even though my mind isn't entirely there, I would scream SMASH like a certain somebody. Reborn would tease me after I gain consciousness but surprisingly enough, Ryohei accepts my passion wholeheartedly and would always return a punch while screaming EXTREME. The more I use dying will mode, the more control I have; the longer the transformations last. That's what this sparring is all about, to temper my spirit. Though I have lost consecutively against Ryohei, winning wasn't the point of this training.

I momentarily cut out of my musing as I was now surrounded by robots of varying sizes. If I were to take all of them out, that would bump my score to a solid 35. I think now would be a good time to bring out my "weapon." Reaching for my back, I pulled it out, a stick.

During my third month of training, it's Reborn's turn to train me again. But before we could start, he showed me his pet chameleon, Leon. Or at least he told me it was a chameleon as it's form was … well, not a chameleon. It was like a huge blob or something of the sort. Reborn told me Leon only takes this form when his students are getting stronger and have to go through a serious trial and that trial is to survive against Ryhohei. The "weapon" would come forth if I agree to fight Ryohei, a test to show my resolve in my training. I agreed, and out of Leon's mouth … came a stick. Was … this some kind of joke. Reborn simply shrugged his shoulders as he recounted his tale of Tsuna's first weapon so, a stick wasn't that strange of a weapon compared to woolly gloves. Reborn then told that whatever my weapon was is probably not in it's true state. He brought up the example with Mr. Yamamoto's weapon of how it took the shape of a bat when it truth, it's really a sword. I asked him how to "unsheathe" my weapon only for him to tell me that it should come naturally to me once the trial begins.

Ryohei finally arrived. He turned towards me with a serious expression and asked me if I accepted my trial and I nodded. He then sighed before a confident smirk replaced his previous expression of doubt. His eyes shined brightly as he told me that I was extreme and that he respected me. One of the rings on his finger shined brightly before it took the shape of a kangaroo. I was shocked at first but I didn't have time to be left in state of shock as he then merged with the kangaroo as he screamed "Cambio Forma!" No longer was there a suit and tie but boxing gear. Red gloves, adorning yellow and silver bracelets coupling with thigh, knee and shin guards ending in a pair of boots which function similarly to a pair of Dying Will Flame Boots. The objective of this trial is to survive 3 full minutes in the wringer with Ryohei at his full strength. This fight or should I say beating, almost killed me.

 _-Flashback-_

" _Before this fight starts, I have a special bullet for you, Midoriya. It's not like your everyday dying will bullet. This bullet puts more strain on your body, but I think you're ready." Reborn said._

 _And if Gokudera's hunch is correct, I'll know for sure if this kid really has Vongola blood. Reborn thought._

" _Ready?" Reborn asked me and I nodded my head._

 _He shot the bullet and the next thing I knew, my body felt heavy and I was left in pain. It feels as if my body is breaking, yet I feel like I can take on anything, I'm not afraid of destroying my body. I open my eyes and even though Reborn shot me with a dying will bullet, one where I usually lose control, I feel that familiar sense of calm; the calm I felt every time Mr. Sawada ignites the flame deep inside of me. I'm the one in control and surprisingly enough, my clothes are intact._

 _Eyes forward, I take a stance, ready to tackle the man in front of me._

 _Reborn looked at me for a few moments before signaling for the fight to start._

 _Somewhere deep inside of me, a strong sense of preservation overloaded my senses and was screaming for my body to move but it was too late. As soon as the battle started, Ryohei was already in front of me and punched me right in the gut. I was left winded but the pain didn't stop there as Ryohei followed the punch to the gut with an uppercut. I was sent flying from the attack but I managed to recover. Ryohei managed to close the distance between me and him again and started to perform quick 1-2 blows; a flurry of fast punches._

" _Maximum Combination!" Ryohei screamed._

 _I tried to block as dodging these attacks is impossible. I had some success but there was no denying I was getting pummeled. However, the more he punched, the more I started to get used to his overwhelming speed. I was also adjusting to the signals my mind and body were telling me. Move left, right, up, down, so on and so forth which was the reason I was able to dodge and block some of his attacks and Reborn took notice of this. I managed to find an opening as he overstretched his arm from his previous attack. My many spars with him from the last month helped me quite a bit into discovering his fighting pattern even though he's not holding back anymore._

" _It's now or never!" I screamed as I lifted my stick and flooded it with dying will flames. I struck at Ryohei and landed a quick blow to his ribs as he winced from the attack. I sent him a few meters back from the strength of my strike giving me enough time to inspect my true weapon; a night stick/baton._

 _Ryohei smiled at me while clutching his sides._

" _Nice hit Midoriya, but we still got 2 minutes in the clock." Ryohei said. Has it really only been 1 minute since our fight started? It felt like I was fighting for hours. It was then I noticed the bangle in his left arm ignited with a single flame. My senses were telling me to be wary and on the lookout for that._

 _Ryohei started shuffling his feet in some fancy footwork and closed the distance. My senses were telling me to move away towards the back but my judgment based on my many experiences fighting him told me he was going to punch with his left so I moved right for a quick dodge only to realize too late that it was a feint; I should have listened to my intuition and moved back._

" _Maximum Ingram!" Ryohei screamed as there was suddenly 3 of him attacking me simultaneously with the last punch with …._

" _Sunshine uppercut!" I was left in a daze but I was still conscious, barely that is. I started to sway left and right, having a hard time finding my sense of balance. Only 1-minute left in the clock. I raised my nightstick in defense, I was on my last legs. He knew it, I knew it and more than likely Reborn knew it too._

 _As Ryohei came in for the finishing blow, I decided to let my instincts carry me through seeing as my body can't do much else in this situation. I dodged his attack. He blinked and had a look of surprise and all honesty, I was surprised too. He tried again and I was able to see it coming and dodged appropriately. He would try and attack me and each time I barely dodge his attacks. I don't even know how I'm doing all this but a knowing smirk adorned Reborn's face. Coming for another attack, I was able to see another opening and struck his face, leaving behind a slight bruise. A single yellow flame ignited on his bangle but by attacking I was left open for a counter attack. With my body as damaged as it was, I was left wide open and unable to dodge in my current position._

" _Sunshine Count-!" Ryohei was about to scream only to get interrupted by Reborn._

" _Chaos shot." Reborn calmly said as he shot Ryohei, signaling for him to stop. The 3 minutes were up. Now that the fight was over, I collapsed right then and there. The rest of the third month was spent recovering my injuries … mom wasn't too happy as I was unable to keep my promise of calling her every day. She was suspicious at first but as soon as I woke up, I called her immediately and told her I was fine._

 _-Flashback End-_

As for the fourth and final month, Ryohei took our spars a little more seriously and then taught me how to use Dying Will Boots so that I could get used to aerial combat as well. Reborn wasn't present as he left to discuss a few things with Mr. Sawada.

Back to the fight, the stick on my hand quickly transformed into my nightstick and I was then making short work of these robots. I felt a presence behind me as a robot was about to strike me. Of course, I was aware that it was there with my intuition but before I could turn around and go for an attack, a laser blew straight through the robot, effectively destroying it.

"I've got this. Merci! I appreciate the assist! But I doubt we'll be meeting again. Adieu." And the boy with the navel laser ran from the scene, looking for another robot.

"6 minutes and 2 seconds remaining in the clock!"

! There's no time to be admiring another person's quirk. I need to access my current situation.

There is not much robots left and there's only 6 minutes left on the clock. There are those who have quirks that can access the situation in an instant, information gatherers as my eyes look towards someone with multiple limbs. There are those with quirks who'll never be late to the party, the mobility experts with my eyes traveling towards the guy with the glasses that doesn't really have a high opinion of me based on our initial greeting. There are those who can cope with any given situation, the decision makers which my eyes landed on navel laser boy. And finally, the natural born warriors, my mind wandered towards a certain "friend" of mine. Where do I land in all this? With my powers, I'm very mobile. With my intuition, I can access any situation instantly as well as cope in any situation that I'm currently in. As for my natural ability … jury is still out on that one.

What do I do now? What should I do? Well … there definitely something I'm not going to do.

" _Bite them to death."_ I thought as I started to sweat cold bullets at the memory and remember what the next 5 months were like after my training was complete with Reborn and Ryohei. To keep it short so that I don't have to think about those 5 months any longer than I have to, the gist of it was that Mr. Hibari was chosen to be my next teacher. The details were left TBD (to be determined) since at the time, no one knew what my weapon of choice was going to be, just that the allotted time of 5 months was going to be spent training me on how to effectively use my weapon. If you want to know about my experiences during my time with Mr. Hibari was like, think of my serious battle with Ryohei and times that by 5 months. According to him, the best way to learn is through experience and boy did I get a lot of it; painful, painful experience. I cursed thy name Tsuna but I didn't suffer alone as Tsuna managed to convince Hibari to train me in exchange that instead of agreeing to fight Hibari on a monthly basis, he upgraded his deal with Hibari that he would agree to fight him on a weekly basis instead, 4 times the amount … forever. Okay, now that I think about it, Mr. Sawada might have gotten the shorter end of the stick but I certainly didn't feel that way when I went 5 straight months with this crazy man.

My attention was then directed towards a loud booming noise as a gigantic robot emerged out of nowhere, this giant, 0-point robot. Even though proctors of the exam told us to avoid this thing at all cost, something was keeping me rooted to my spot. My intuition led me towards my reason. Someone was trapped under a pile of rubble. The girl I met from this morning. Though we didn't know each other for very long, she was the first kind face around here I've seen and met when I first entered U. A's entrance exam location. I … I need to save her! I momentarily looked towards my nightstick and close my eyes, remembering my final month of training, Doomsday.

 _-Flashback-_

" _That expression, something tells me you weren't too thrilled to have Hibari as your teacher." Tsuna simply said, not that he blamed the poor kid. I just gave him a very, very dry look._

" _So, what now? According to the schedule, you're going to be my next teacher. It's says it's "Doomsday" whatever that means." I said out lout as I began scanning through the training schedule. He didn't answer me at first until he handed me a piece of paper._

" _I've updated the training schedule, take a look." Tsuna said as my eyes wandered towards my new schedule._

 _A week of R &R after going through a stressful training regimen, a week to learn zero-point breakthrough revised and first edition, a week of sparring with the boss himself to discover any new fighting methods or techniques for me to learn and finally the last week, "Doomsday." _

" _Any questions you have now, ask them. There will be no time for breaks once your training starts again. During this time, you are free do as you wish. Visit some friends, see your mother, go back to school, even sleep for the day. This week is your time to unwind." Tsuna said._

" _Just exactly what is "Doomsday?"" I asked._

" _Let's just say, it's the part of your training that's most likely going to kill you if you come unprepared. The final test to prove your resolve. All future Vongola bosses go through this stage, I myself have almost died in the process of going through it." Tsuna said._

" _Ki … kill me?" I repeated._

" _You can opt out of this part of the training if you wish Midoriya. It's a miracle you were able to follow such a harsh training regimen despite having no experience whatsoever. Just know, that to be the next boss of Vongola, you're going to have to do this test sooner or later." Tsuna said._

" _I'll do it!" I said with no hesitation. He then looked at me incredulously as if I made the worst decision of my life._

" _The deal was that if you gave me the strength to follow my dreams, I'd do whatever you asked of me, to be the next Vongola boss. I'm not someone that goes against my word. I know I wasn't completely happy with the fact of who and what you really are er … were at first, but I'd be more than happy if ended up becoming just like you." I said honestly. So maybe he doesn't represent what a hero should be like. He fights for his self-interests but if you really think about it, most heroes these days are exactly like him. The only difference is that he acknowledges that he isn't really anybody heroic. Sure, the stuff he does may seem heroic but the reasoning behind them is entirely selfish. Not to mention in his world to an extent, the end justifies the means. He's not willing to sacrifice any of his comrades lives or anything but there's a reason why he handles situations in the shadows; his actions aren't entirely legal. He is somebody who walks the gray line, a perfect harmony between good and evil, light and darkness, yin and yang._

" _Though I appreciate the sentiment, it was unfair of me to put you into this situation. I exploited the fact that you wanted to be a hero Midoriya so that you could be my successor. You are somebody that Toshi respects which means you are a person of great character. What I wanted from a successor was someone who has a good sense of morality and you fit into that role quite nicely. If I don't make a decision soon, the higher members of my Familia will decide for me and I fear that everything I've worked up to this point will be undone, that Vongola will end up becoming a Mafia again should I leave the decision in their hands, which is why I need you. However, it feels like I'm throwing you into a life you ultimately wouldn't want to have so I'm giving you an out. You can quit here and now and take with you everything you learned up to this point. You can still become a fine hero in your own right and live an ordinary life." Tsuna offered._

 _God how much I wanted an out when I was first declared the 10_ _th_ _in line of Vongola bosses. Tsuna thought._

 _I pondered his offer for a minute or two while crossing my arms in deep thought until I just shook my head._

" _If you put it that way, maybe it's better that I become the boss then. I'm not sure how well I will be able to perform as a leader but if what you say is true, I wouldn't want anyone untrustworthy in your position. In all honesty, I'm not sure I quite fit in to being somebody's boss. It feels like this potion can only truly be filled in by you and you alone. Whoever has to take the next mantle of Vongola Boss has some big shoes to fill in and an insurmountable wall to climb, at least that's how I feel. But I'm determined, I'll be your successor." Tsuna looked at me with a blank expression until it changed to that of a warm smile._

" _You have my gratitude, Midoriya." Tsuna said as he felt 10 pounds lighter with all that weight on his shoulders into finding a successor._

" _Are there any other questions you have for me?" Tsuna asked._

" _There are a few I wanted to ask. Each Boss comes with their own set of Guardians, right? Who are going to be my Guardians?"_

" _Well I don't really know how to answer that question since my own Guardians were decided for me but normally, it's the boss who ultimately decides who they want their Guardians to be. You wouldn't happen to have any quirkless friends by any chance?" Tsuna asked as I quickly shook my head to which he sighed._

" _Yeah … I didn't think so. But from what I know, Guardians will be decided upon those who you trust the most. Though I'm not sure when my father and Reborn decided for the friends that I've made to be my Guardians, from what I can gather it all starts with an interaction between people, build a connection with them and ultimately exposure. When Reborn came into my life, my life changed for the better. I started to engage with more people through the ridiculous situations Reborn puts me through and in turn, I made some friends; a connection was made. Because they became my friends, they started to take notice of the things I can do, the danger I'm put in and because they're my friends, they try to help me out whenever they can and became exposed to my lifestyle, the way of the Dying Will Flame. I can only guess that's what you have to do. Should things go as planned and you make in to U.A., there's no doubt you're going to meet some amazing people and make some friends. Though I said, those born with quirks are unable to learn dying will flames, this can fall under a special condition. My predecessors have a had a few Guardians born with the ability to use both quirks and Dying Will Flames which is why Gokudera and I are having a hard time finding the reasoning behind this defect but the only connection that we've made was that it was under the will of the Boss of that time. So, theoretically speaking, the friends that you will make in U.A. might have the potential to learn how to use Dying Will Flames as long as they meet the same requirements which is to possess an undying will. There also needs to be a compatibility. As I said, people are born with different traits and personalities that determines what flame they have an affinity for. You can't have 2 storm Guardians after all or any other of Dying Will Flames of the Sky. So be on the lookout." Tsuna concluded._

" _So, what you're saying is, I choose what Guardian I can have and if they meet all these conditions, they can ultimately learn how to use Dying Will Flames." I summarized which Tsuna nodded. I'm not that good at making friends but I'll have to try my best to find the people with the best fit._

" _I'm sure it will come naturally to you as it did me so don't sweat about it." Tsuna said which i can only nod._

" _I have another question. About 9 months back, you and Reborn were talking about something and my gut's been telling me that it has something to do with me." I said._

" _I'm surprised that you were able to remember that. If you want to know, I stated before that Vongola bosses are only to remain in the family meaning those with Vongola blood are the ones to succeed the previous boss. Because I'm technically the last in line of my family's lineage, I've been pressured to … procreate and have a child of my own. I just wasn't able to find the right person and even if I did, the family is expecting me to wed somebody who is quirkless so that my perspective child doesn't become tainted with a quirk and lose their ability to use Dying Will Flames. After talking with you a little, Gokudera surmised that there is a possibility that I'm not actually the last in line of my family but in actuality, it's you that's the furthest down in our family tree." Tsuna said._

" _Meh … me?" I asked questioningly._

" _When you were training with Reborn and Ryohei, Reborn took notice that once you unlocked Hyper Dying Will mode, you showed traits of possessing Hyper Intuition, something only those who have Vongola blood inside can have. Tell me Midoriya, has there ever been a moment where it feels like your body and you mind is telling you to perform a certain action?" Tsuna asked which I nodded. I was able to dodge some of Ryohei's attacks because I listened to the signals that my body gave._

" _Hyper Intuition is the power to see all. A blood trait only passed down in the Vongola family. Once Reborn confirmed that you indeed possess Hyper Intuition, we did a little digging concerning your family. Your mother side of the family came out clean … but your father on the other hand is a different story." Tsuna said._

" _My … father?" Which Tsuna can only nod in confirmation._

" _Your father was stated to have a quirk that allows him to project fire, isn't that right, Midoriya?"_

" _Yeah … but."_

" _Turns out those flames isn't your everyday fire based quirk, a mistake on your mother's part no doubt and the real reason why you were born quirkless in the first place. I mean, c'mon, having 2 parents with quirks only to have a child that was born quirkless is statistically impossible. The signs were all there, Midoriya." Tsuna said._

" _But … but how can this be … how could this have happened?" I asked. Just how much do I not know about my own family, my own father._

 _To make this easier to explain, Tsuna presented a large piece of paper showing OUR family tree. It seems during Vongola Primo's time, there's 2 different branches spiraling down towards the bottom of the tree. On the right side was Tsuna's side of the family where it ultimately ends with Tsuna as the last heir; Primo's true family. On the left side, a name starts with Simora, which then extends to Fabio. Lower down the line, Fabio's descendants were shown. Fabio's child Daniela who then has a child of their own named Timoteo. According to Tsuna, was said to be the 9_ _th_ _Vongola boss._

" _This is where the connection starts." Tsuna said pointing towards Vongola the 9_ _th_ _._

" _How … how am I related to Timoteo exactly?" I asked._

" _Did … you know I also wasn't the first choice to be the next successor of Vongola?" I widen my eyes in surprise._

" _But … but why." I quickly asked. I just admitted that there was no better fit for this role than Mr. Sawada. To hear that he wasn't the first choice was a bit of a shock._

" _That honor went to Timoteo's children. However, due to certain circumstance, all 3 of his children have died before they were given the chance to succeed as the next boss. Timeteo's first child, Enrico, was shot and killed in a gunfight. Massimo, the second child, crossed the wrong people and was drowned because of it. It was the 3_ _rd_ _child however, where things get a bit interesting. He was reported to have died mysteriously as only his bones remained when he was finally found after he was reported missing. After a little digging, turns out he wasn't dead after all. Federico loved his family but he absolutely had no interest inheriting the family business. He faked his death, changed his name and eventually started a family of his own. He then had a child who eventually became your grandfather and then had a child of his own that is your father and now we have come full circle. The last in line of the Vongola family, is you. It's hard to say whether or not your father or even your grandfather even knew what their lineage was" Tsuna concluded._

 _I was left speechless but it does explain a few things. Why I was born quirkless, why I possessed Sky Flames, and why I was able to survive my fight with Ryohei. But this doesn't change anything aside from the fact that inheriting Vongola became my birthright less Tsuna eventually does have a child of his own and have them inherit Vongola instead. I still plan on being the 1tth boss of Vongola._

" _I know this is a lot to take in but that's the honest truth. You and I, we're family." Tsuna said as I started to look at the man in front of me in a different light._

" _So … do I call you Uncle Tsuna or something?" I asked. I mean we come from different branches in our family tree; the only thing we share is a common ancestor._

" _You can call me whatever you like but when we're in front of company, you address me with respect." Tsuna said, makes sense since he hasn't officially retired yet so he deserves all the respect of a prestigious Boss._

" _So, what now? To which Tsuna just shrugged his shoulders._

" _Enjoy your break Midoriya, I'll see you in a week." And so, I did. Instead of calling my mom, I visted her instead. She was so shocked to how much I changed these past few months. More confident, more toned and a power to call my own. I also spent my time going back to school to see what that was like, it's been over 9 months after all. All the people that used to tease me, I didn't even flinch. I met and fought with some real monsters after all, cough Hibari cough._

 _I'd leave the school with a spring on my step. Those that liked to physically hurt me couldn't even keep up with me anymore. As for Kacchan … I still made sure to avoid him at all cost._

 _The week went by quickly and it was time start training again. Learning Zero-Point Breakthrough Revised and First Edition was difficult to say the least. Absorbing flames by burning through my energy supply and entering the minus state. It took some practice for sure and then using that to learn Zero-Point Breakthrough First Edition. With the flick of his wrist, Mr. Sawada would throw a simple ball of flame at me and it was my job to either absorb it or turn it into ice. My success rate so far is 65%. We used a good chunk of the third week to bump it up to 80% success rate; every now and then I'd mess up the absorbing process and get hit by the fireball._

 _The rest of the 3_ _rd_ _week was simply review with what I learned with Hibari. For one thing, my night stick can take 2 forms. It's normal form for quick and painful strikes and its extended form, where the normal length of my night stick is 10 inches, it can extend up to 2ft. The extended form is for a more defensive style of fighting. I learned from Tsuna that I can ignite my stick even further by having the tip come in contact with the fire on my head. Tsuna said that all weapons when combined with DWF, no matter how impossible it may seem, has potential for ranged combat. To prove that, he showed me his signature technique, the X-Burner. When I tried to mimic his X-Burner attack by flooding my weapon with even more DWF, the tip of my baton would light on fire. I point my baton towards my target and try to release some of that fire from my weapon. Well … it wasn't a gigantic powerful blast of DWF but instead multiple small pellets of DWF. To make a comparison, Tsuna's X-burner would be a cannon or a bazooka in terms of raw power. My technique/form of ranged combat would be a machine gun. I was a little dejected at first as the technique in of itself wasn't very flashy but it does have its uses as either a distraction or to stun my enemy. It's not very strong, it hurts as much as a bee sting but I can fire multiple bullets at a time making it difficult for anybody to dodge and while there stunned, I can close the distance and attack using melee combat._

 _Finally, the 4_ _th_ _and final week, "Doomsday." Tsuna me if I was ready and I nodded my head. Before we started, he gave the proof of what it means to be the next Vongola Boss, he gave me his ring. Well, it turned into a ring cause when it was under his possession, it was a belt buckle. He told me to put it on and when I did … nothing happened._

" _Good, the fact that you're not bleeding out means the ring doesn't reject you." Tsuna said. I started to picture myself coughing blood before I started to shake my head of the thought._

" _Alright, MIdoriya! It's Doomsday, the day that you die. I'm going to come at fully intending to kill you." Tsuna said and to prove that point he entered Hyper Dying Will Mode. The aura he was exuding was strong enough create some strong winds and crack the floor beneath, trying to contain all that power. I started to panic._

" _What do I do? What am I supposed to do?" I asked shielding my eyes from the strong winds Tsuna was creating, his flames were 100s of times stronger than what he first showed me. Is this going to be another survival battle like with Ryohei?_

" _You're going to need to undergo the Vongola Trial and to do that, you must go through a near-death experience." Tsuna said as he wasn't going to explain anymore as he started to power up even further, blowing me back a few feet away from him. After he was done powering up, he flew high into air. Once he felt it was at a satisfactory level, he floated there for a bit._

" _This is your last chance to turn back now, otherwise …." Tsuna warned._

 _I shook my head and popped 2 pills in my mouth. I then readied my nightstick, ready to take on whatever Mr. Sawada throws at me._

 _I wish you'd back out Izuku, I really don't want to have to do this. Those were his last thoughts as he initiated Operation X._

" _DON'T REGRET THIS! X-BURNER!" Tsuna screamed as giant blast of DWF left the palm of Tsuna's hand and went straight for me._

 _I tried to block the strike with my nightstick and then tried absorbing some of the blow by using Zero-Point Breakthrough Revised, but there is no way I was going to be able to absorb something of this magnitude. I was starting to lose my grip until the blast engulfed my entire being. I screamed in agonizing pain before the ring on my finger started to shine brightly until my mind ejected my consciousness out my body to somewhere else._

 _The world was dark, the only light provided was the ring on my finger. The ring started to show me visions, horrible, horrible visions of the sins committed by the previous Vongola Bosses. I started to clutch my head in pain as I was left hearing the cries and screams of the victims of Vongola's wrath. Silhouettes of the previous bosses started to surround, telling me to give into the greatness of Vongola. What greatness? All I see around me is pain and agony. Accept all this sin for greater power, I'd much rather remain quirkless and powerless. I screamed where they could take their power and openly state that I would much rather have Vongola end with me altogether. Before I knew it, the dark world was no longer there but instead, an endless sky was laid out in front of me. Before I could collapse, a hand, picked me up and it was none other than the person that sent me here in the first place, Vongola Decimo. I was no surrounded by silhouettes but there actual real form. Each of them holding the weapon they were known to have and use during their lifetime._

" _So that is your resolve?" I turned towards the voice to somebody that looked shockingly similar Mr. Sawada._

" _Your resolution has been unequivocally accepted. To flourish or to perish. It's up to you now, Undicimo. Now it's time for you to inherit, the proof of Vongola."_

 _My mind returned me to my body as I was once again engulfed by the pain of the X-Burner. My Night Stick soon morphed into the Xi Baton Version Vongola Ring. Once I flooded my Baton with new found power of Hard Sky Flames, my Baton soon morphed into something else as I released a powerful strike, strong enough to extinguish Tsuna's X-Burner. Sensing the danger, Tsuna quickly flew to the sides as my attack flew right past him. His gaze returned towards me in pride that I was able to counter his attack._

 _He slowly started to descend and make his way towards me._

" _I knew you could do it. Even thought that X-Burner was only at 20% strength I am still impressed that you …" He didn't finish his statement as I collapsed from exhaustion. Though I was able to repel his attack, that doesn't change the fact that I took some damage from trying to block that attack. I dropped my weapon as it took the form of a stick once again and I blacked out. Luckily though, I was able to wake up be at full strength within 3 days of rest. My 10 months were finally over._

 _After everything was all said and done, we started to go over what our next course of action was. Tomorrow would be the day the entrance exam starts and where my life finally begins. The last day before my entrance exams starts, I want to spend it with my mother._

" _Midoriya before you go, I want you to not use Hard Sky Flames unless it's an emergency. Hard Sky Flames is difficult to control and without proper control, you can seriously injure somebody. Know when to fight your battles alright. Promise me this." Tsuna said with a serious expression._

" _I promise." I left the place that's been my home for the last 10 months._

 _-Flashback End-_

I open my eyes seeing the giant robot inching closer. Is this really the time to be using Hard Sky Flames? I shook my head. There's no way the teachers are going to let the students be in any real danger and using it now when I lack control would be a bad idea. Even though I wasn't going to be in my strongest form, I run forward, determined to protect the girl that was so kind to me, even if that kindness was only for a single moment; I will protect her.

Running past the girl I've sworn to protect, I took a mighty leap and flew towards the head of this beast of a robot, my baton filled DWF.

Taking a page out of my old friend's textbook of personal vocab, I screamed

"Die!" As I stabbed the throat area of the giant robot leaving behind a hole large enough for me to get inside while I began tearing apart it's insides left and right until there was nothing left of its head. With the head gone, the robot stopped functioning all together, now all I needed for it to do was fall backwards and ….

The robot started rumbling as it's body started to fall apart. Now that the robot has lost control, it didn't know how to support its own weight and started falling forwards.

 _Oh no._ I thought as I quickly flew towards the fallen girl and picked up the ruble that was trapping her before. Both of us can only watch as the Robot was now less than a second away from crushing us. Thinking quickly, I grabbed the girl and activated Hard Sky Flames, not on my weapon but on my boots. Both of us flew backwards very quickly. I wasn't used to this kind of speed and it seems neither was the girl. We flew high into the air and to my horror, the effects of my Hyper Dying Will Mode ran out. I remained transformed for the full 10 minutes of the exam, I exceeded my time limit. Both of us were falling, I closed my eyes and braced for impact only for it to never come. Opening my eyes, the girl that I saved activated her quirk Zero Gravity, keeping us afloat mere inches away from the ground.

"Release." She said with a bit of effort and the both of us fall harmlessly to the ground. The next thing she did well … I quickly looked the other way as she released the contents of her stomach. I was just glad both of us came out of this alive.

Before I could have a chance to find more robots, the announcer screamed that the exam was over.

I could only sigh as I lamented over the fact that I only got a handful of points even with the head start.

 _Only 35 points … what a joke._ I thoughtas I started to pack my things. Unknown to me, a panel of judges were grading me on my heroics for saving that girl, my hero points. One of the judges there smiled with pride and it was none other than All Might.

Midoriya Izuku

Villain Points: 35 Points

Hero Points: 35 Points

Grand Total: 70 points

U.A. Admission: Accepted

 **AN: Finally, Jesus Christ I'm done. This 1 chapter alone doubled the word count of the previous 3 chapters and for what, 1 or 2 chapters of content from the actual manga. I knew this one was going to be a doozy but not this much.**

 **So yeah because I wrote so much, there is a lot to talk about. Let's start with the promise I made of how Midoriya is related to Vongola; of how it was going to be revealed in this chapter. The beautiful thing about KHR is that some things aren't really explained all that well when it comes to certain details. Like how the hell did all 3 of Timoteo's children die so easily. The third son was killed through "unknown circumstances." I'm not even making this up, look it up in KHR wiki page; the source of all my data/information that I use to write my story. I just slightly tweaked the canon and there you have it, Izuku is related to Vongola. I did the same thing with the experimentations of Mukuro and his gang of how it was an experiment to mix quirks and DWF as the experiment itself was never explained, only that they were experimented on. Nice little twist huh as Mukuro's eye power can be chalked up as a quirk.**

 **Don't you think you made Izuku a little too strong this early into the story? Well I don't know how to explain this to you but the span of the entire KHR story is only 2 years. A good chunk of those 2 years was daily life to boot. 10 months immediately passes and it's nothing but pure training. Half of the plot of KHR experience can be chalked up into those 10 months.**

 **How could you give Izuku Hyper Dying Will mode and Hard Sky Flames when he doesn't even have any of his/her Guardians yet? Well to be fair, when Tsuna first got Hyper Dying Will Mode, he didn't have all his Guardians yet either since you know, he was fighting 1 of them right then and there. As for Hard Sky Flames, he doesn't even know how to properly use it yet not until season 2 anyway. (wink wink) And besides not everyone needs to have the same starting line.**

 **Vongola trial for those who need a reminder, needs the current boss to go through a near death experience. Can't get closer to death than getting blasted in the face by an extremely nerfed X-Burner. Speaking of Vongola Trial, how Izuku managed to active Hard Sky Flames is based on the scene in DBZ where Gohan turns super Saiyan 1 for the first time.**

 **Why did I pick a baton/nightstick of all things to be Izuku's weapon? IDK, I needed something nonlethal for Izuku to be able to use. Swords and guns are a big nono in school setting after all. What about a bo staff or num-chuks or insert another weapon here. Don't judge me alright but I just think Izuku prefers simple 1 handed weapons that are fast and light weight. It's not as if it's a fork or anything. Moving on.**

 **Some of you guys seem to have thought that Midoriya's dad was somebody specific. Sorry that was a red herring. The more important thing was his connection with Vongola, the reason behind why Izuku was born quirkless as well born with Sky Flames. He got it from his daddy. Ok I'll stop now.**

 **This was a really long chapter so, sorry if I dropped the ball on a few details as in this case, it's more quantity than quality here. I highly doubt the next chapter is going to be nearly as long as this one.**

 **If you want to find out more on what happens next, follow and favorite this story and please leave a review saying what you like to see in this story. I love to hear what the readers have to say and engage in open discussion. Well, see you later.**


	5. Character File 1

**AN: Hehehe … I guess I owe you guys an explanation why there hasn't been any new content for the past few months. Long story short, various exams and laziness. If I wanted, I could write the next 5 chapters in a span of week since I 've already planned how much content should go into each chapter but I like to reiterate that this is only a hobby. I just don't have the passion for it for now. I'm actually not that great of a writer, I just have interesting ideas and a wild imagination.**

 **I also wanted to gauge the reactions of the previous chapter since so much happened, if I did too much or too little but for most parts, it seems most people are satisfied. I was a little worried with Izuku's chosen weapon since there's so many possibilities for Izuku to use/main. I'm sure you can write entire essays why Izuku should use this or that for a weapon but I found the police baton to be the most fitting due to**

 **1\. Izuku's dad being a cop/detective. (At least in my story)**

 **2\. A baton is light, fast and only needs 1 hand to use making room for a combination of fist and weapon.**

 **3\. I find the idea of Izuku carrying around a simple stick to be hilarious.**

 **Some people seem to have a problem with me giving Izuku Dying Will Boots. I'm guessing it's because most people think it's something special that only Ryohei possesses but, there are several other people who have used them before besides Ryohei. True Ryohei is the only Vongola member who has these, the rest of them being from the Millefiore Famiglia but in this day and age, it's become a common commodity for flame users and a must have if you want to be able to fight in the current age was what I was going for. Ripped straight from the Reborn Wiki page of users.**

 **Sky Flame - Byakuran**

 **Storm Flame - Zakuro, Rasiel, Tazaru, Nosaru**

 **Rain Flame- Olgert**

 **Sun Flame- Ryohei, Daisy, Cervello**

 **Cloud Flame- Kikyo, Iris Hepburn**

 **Lightning Flame- Gamma**

 **Mist Flame - Torikabuto, Saru (Genkishi)**

 **Anyway, this isn't an update, more of a character file for the current Vongola members; pretty much their character stats, strengths, weaknesses, etc. Let's begin with the current boss.**

 **Vongola Boss**

Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Nickname: Tsuna, Decimo, Neo Vongola Primo, Judaime, Boss, No Good Tsuna (Reborn)

Age: 45

Sex: Male

Status: Alive and Single

Birthday: October 14

Blood Type: A

Height: 180cm (5ft 10in)

Weight: 68kg (150lbs)

Famiglia: Vongola

Flame Type: Sky

Weapons: X-Gloves

Box Animal: Sky Lion, Natsu

Personality: Now older and much stronger, Tsuna lost much of his skittishness and awkwardness and has become a calm confident leader while maintaining all of his kindness. Working under his position, he has witnessed the darker side of the world and although he tries to put a stop to it, like All Might, he can only save those he is able to reach. Though he's a graduate of U.A., he doesn't really desire becoming a hero but he does feel a sort of obligation that if he is able to help people and put a stop to evil, he'll do it. He still daydreams from time to time of having a normal life but he's accepted that's simply an impossibility to him. Instead of reacting to the strangeness of his life, he simply accepts it for what it is since he realized by now, this has become the norm for him. The most precious thing to him is his family and will do anything to make sure they stay safe.

Powers & Abilities

 **Hyper Intuition** : With the added experience of using hyper intuition, Tsuna is completely aware of any attacks coming his way and it's almost impossible for anyone, friend or foe, to surprise attack him let alone even damage him at all. The only person that bypasses his intuition is Reborn since he's the only person Tsuna categorized as someone he absolutely trusts, 100%.

 **Hyper Dying Will Mode** : Tsuna can now access the form whenever he wishes without the need of his pills. The intensity of this form is based on his resolve so when it comes to dire situations, he's even more powerful.

 **Ultimate Dying Will Mode** : Both internal and external limiters are removed when accessing this form. Tsuna can also attain this form through will alone but will heavily drain his stamina and energy supply as well as put a huge strain on his body; ultimately shortening his life span. This is Tsuna's ace in the hole and only uses this when he feels there is no other option.

 **Oath Flame** : A combination of the Earth Flame and Sky Flame that forms an extremely powerful Flame. This flame has the abilities of both the Sky and Earth Flame and was created when the Earth Simon Ring and the Ring of the Sky Version X fused together..

 **X-Gloves Version Vongola Gear** : Despite no longer having his ring, the X-Gloves still maintains its form albeit not as strong as when he still had the ring.

 **Natsu** : Like his master, the lion cub has matured and now fully grown. A roar from this lion will effectively turn his enemies to stone.

 **Cambio Forma Modo Difesa (Mantello di Vongola Primo** ): Through Cambio Forma, Natsu changes into a long, black Cloak. The Cloak is attached to a metal plate on the X-Gloves. The Cloak's Ability is to nullify attacks using the Sky's Harmony characterization.

 **Cambio Forma Modo Attaco (Mitena di Vongola Primo):** Natsu combines with the X-Gloves and turns into a Gauntlet. While using this, Tsuna can concentrate all his Flames into a single attack without charging.

 **Version Vongola Gear:** Natsu fuses with Tsuna and his Vongola Gear X-Gloves and turns into flame-patterned arm thrusters. These thrusters can be used to support the XX-Burner or emit Flames powerful enough to escape the gravity of a black hole.

 **Zero Point Breakthrough First Edition** : The Technique used by the First Vongola and later the Ninth Vongola and Tsuna. It takes Tsuna to be in the opposite state of the Hyper Dying Will State to create ice, which is highly negative compressed energy that can seal Dying Will Flames away and can only be melted by the Dying Will Flames.

 **Absolute Zero** : A new technique gained through years of experience. Although most fights are settled through his Guardians, the times he does fight are usually ones where he NEEDS to win. The amount of DWF exuding from his body is massive and he secretes excess amounts of DWF that linger in the air until the battle area is filled with particles of Tsuna's Sky flame. He can either absorb the excess flames lingering in the air to refill his stamina or momentarily freeze the area, ultimately slowing down anyone within its range aside from the caster. To the outside looker, it's as if time has slowed down in the area that's affected. When casted with Ultimate Dying Will Mode, time and space becomes frozen, everything simply stops.

 **Limitations** : can only be used under very dire circumstances where Tsuna's Hyper Dying Will Mode is at its strongest. He only has a 5 second window before the effects is over and only 3 seconds when casted with Ultimate Dying Will mode. After it's been casted once, cannot be casted again.

 **Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised** : Tsuna's own version of the Zero Point Breakthrough. The revised Technique allows Tsuna to not only absorb the enemy Flames, but convert the Flames into his own power.

Techniques & Equipment

 **X-burner** : Tsuna's signature attack

 **XX-Burner** : Upgraded and much more powerful version of the X-Burner

 **Condensed X-Burner** : After gaining Oath Flame inn order to limit the damage of the X-Burner to a smaller area, while keeping its usual destructive power, Tsuna Gravity Manipulation in order to pinpoint the technique on just his target and minimize the usual damage caused by the technique on the surrounding areas.

 **X-Stream** : Tsuna dives down at the enemy, and rapidly begins to circle them from bottom to the top, flames lagging behind, until they are completely covered with spiraling flames.

 **Hyper X-Stream** : Hyper X-Stream is a more powerful version of the original X-Stream attack used by Tsuna. Tsuna flies toward his enemy and rapidly circles them from bottom to top, Flames lagging behind his feet, until his target is completely trapped in a tornado of Sky Flames.

 **Big Bang Axle** : Tsuna concentrates Flames in his fist while using Mitena di Vongola Primo to deliver a powerful punch which is said to rival the X-Burner in power.

 **Burning Axle** : After gaining the Original Vongola Rings, the Big Bang Axle gained more power, and was dubbed the Burning Axle.

 **X Cannon** : After gaining the new Cambio Forma Version Vongola Gear, Tsuna can shoot two powerful blasts with an X shape from the hand with the other hand on the arm.

 **Gravity Manipulation** : After gaining the power of the Oath Flame, with the ability of the Sky Flame Tsuna is able to utilize the power of the Earth Flame and uses its Gravity Manipulation powers.

 **Flame Resistance Clothes** : Now adoring a suit that can handle the strength and heat of his flames.

 **Contacts** : Created by Spanner, these Special Contacts display a targeting system, as well as a system to gauge the strength of the Flames in both X-Gloves. Using these Contacts, Tsuna can maximize the power of the X-Burner without propelling himself. The Contacts are apparently interfaced with his earphones.

 **X-Headphones** \- Created by Giannini during the Future Arc, as a method of communication during the Merone Base invasion. Per Reborn's request, this headset is able to project holograms to allow Reborn to help Tsuna from a distance. Spanner later linked the headsets to the contact lenses he created to help Tsuna perfect his X-Burner. The present Spanner created upgrades for these along with upgrades for the contact lenses.

Character Stats

Power: 6/5

Speed: 7/5

Technique: 6/5

Intelligence: 4/5 (He has his moments)

Cooperativeness: 6/5

(1 point less than All Might)

Weaknesses

 **Durability** : Ever since his fight with Daemon Spade where all of his bones were shattered to pieces and forcibly put back together with the power of oath flames, his body has become quite fragile. Thanks to Hyper Intuition, this weakness has become a non-issue since hardly anybody can land a hit on him.

 **Oversight** : Relies heavily on his Intuition to fight his battles that he's become dependent on it. Reborn chastises Tsuna for it and constantly punishes him whenever he has the chance since he's the only one that Hyper Intuition does not proc.

 **Kids** : Not really much of a weakness so much as he struggles saying no to some of the younger members of his family.

10 Random Facts

1\. Tsuna character Fandom Short name is 27

2\. Tsuna's family names (Tsunayoshi, Iemitsu, Ieyasu) is based on Tokugawa Shoguns.

3\. The nickname No Good Tsuna originated from when he was in 2nd grade in which he was called useless Tsuna which eventually evolved into No Good Tsuna.

4\. Tsuna still fears cockroaches and orders his maids and butlers to make sure his mansion is kept clean and insect free at all times.

5\. Tsuna's favorite food is Salisbury Steak

6\. 8th favorite is a fried egg.

7\. He is well loved and respected by all his subordinates.

8\. Tsuna has moved on from Kyoko and has found new love for somebody else, and that person is ….

9\. The reason Tsuna hates paperwork so much is because it reminds him of school.

10\. Though All Might is a very close friend, Enma is still his best friend.

 **AN: Hope to see you next chapter. Leave a review if you want to see other guardian members character profile and I'm sorry for not updating. I should have more time in my hands now that summer vacation is hear but lots of good anime came out this year that I also feel obligated to catch up on. UNITED STATES OF SMASH anyone? That episode was so good!**

 **If you want to find out more on what happens next, follow and favorite this story and please leave a review saying what you like to see in this story. I love to hear what the readers have to say and engage in open discussion. Well, see you later.**


	6. Chapter 5&6

**AN: Here it is, the long-awaited chapter 5. I know I said I would keep it 1 episode a chapter but I feel that I kind of owe you guys so consider this a double whammy of Aizawa's test plus combat practice. Will things stay the same as the manga or will there be changes? Find out now here in this special double chapter of Undicesimo.**

 **Special Announcement, the reviewers have spoken, Izuku is now a boy. Hope you guys are happy with this decision, there will be no take backs.**

 **Anyway, bear with me on this chapter as some aspects to this chapter is canon stuff but it does give you perspective on some things and the problems that comes with DWF. There are some things you just can't change just because of a small changes that happened and I'm not going to force it to change just because it's different. Aizawa will still test his students the same way he has in the show and Izuku hasn't made any big impact on his classmates yet so there is no development there either. Izuku's personality and overall character is relatively the same, the only major change being his relationships and his powers. He's not going to be edgy and dark like some of the fics likes to depict on their main characters; cough Naruto cough. The biggest difference between this and canon will be the action scenes and how those scenes impact the rest of the characters.**

 **Potential manga spoilers ahead; you've been warned anime only fans.**

"…" Talking

 _Italics=Thinking/flashback/letters_

 **All Might buff mode talking!/Very serious talk**

Chapter 5+6

-Izuku's POV-

I made my way home with all sorts of emotions clouding my mind. Disappointment, fear, sadness, anger, frustration, just what the heck am I supposed to do to deal with these feelings. I can already feel the wet tears coming out of my eyes. I always was kind of a cry baby.

 _No … I can't let my mother see me like this. Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts._ I repeated in my mind.

I reached the front of my door, I swallowed hard and mustered the biggest smile I can.

"I'm home." I announced.

"Ah, welcome home Izuku." My mother said with a smile on her plump face.

"Otsukaresama." **(AN: Japanese phrase for good work)**

My eyes widened as my gaze turned towards the familiar voice of none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Mr. Sawada what are you doing here?" I was honestly surprised since he hasn't been here since I invited him over for dinner.

"Your mom invited me over. Overseeing your training, she wanted to know your chances of entering U.A., me being an Alumni and all. So, how'd it go?"

"It went … alright I guess." I said lamely.

"…" he was scrutinizing me I just know it.

"Well if you say so, I have I high faith in you Izuku. I know you'll do me proud." Tsuna said, I flinched with the guilt weighing on me. There was a sudden ring coming from Mr. Sawada's pocket. Once he reached for it, it revealed to be a notification coming from his phone.

"It's that time already huh. I'm sorry I can't stay any longer, I have an appointment with somebody very important to me." Tsuna said as he packed his things and started leaving.

"I look forward to my next visit Mrs. Midoriya."

"Please Mr. Sawada, call me Inko. We're family are we not? I swear that man; if it weren't for you, Izuku would …." She paused. Well that cat is out of the bag, I've only recently returned from my training and I haven't had the chance to tell my mom about our secret relations with the boss of Vongola. Speaking of which, I turn towards my mother to see her with a troubled expression. I can easily tell she was mulling over a certain memory; the day I was told to give up my dream, the day I was told I was born quirkless.

She quickly shook her head before facing Mr. Sawada again and bowed her head in gratitude.

"It's thanks to you, Izuku now has a fighting chance of achieving what he's always wanted." Mr. Sawada seemed a bit flabbergasted as to what to do or say next as he held his hands in the air to try and stop my mother from doing anything more than he deserved or at least that's what he feels.

"Honestly, I only trained him for a month. It was the combined effort of various people that got him to where he is now. That includes your son's hard work and determination. He has passion and plenty of heart to be a top hero, potentially speaking, he could very well be one of the best. To take credit for all of it would be a disservice towards my friends, my family and my subordinates. So please, raise you head. I'm 100% certain your support has also affected his life for the better. You may have said or done things you regret but from this point forward, I know he's going to rely on you to be there for him." Tsuna said with a relaxed smile. Those words hit both me and my mother really hard. It seems I wasn't the only person who needed to hear words of encouragement.

"Take it from somebody who knows. Having your mother's support and unconditional love, gives me the strength to destroy mountains." I can't really tell if I should take that as literal or metaphorical with him but I understand his overall message and he's right. If there was one person I can classify as irreplaceable, it would be my mother.

"I really must go now, till we meet again." Tsuna said as he headed towards the door.

I looked towards his retreating back, debating whether or not to tell him the truth.

"Wait!" He turned around to face me, a curious expression on his face.

"Yes?"

"I er … never mind." I casted my head down, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

I expected for him to leave right then and there only to feel hand clasp one of my shoulders.

"Whatever worries you're going through, just know that your family is always there for you." My eyes turn towards him as he gave me the warmest smile I've ever seen from him.

"You mean a lot to me. What does All Might always do when he's in a tight spot?" Tsuna pondered while cupping his chin even though he already knows the answer.

"He always smiles and laughs at the face of danger."

"And do you know why?" Tsuna asked.

"Because he's the symbol of peace!" I said with excitement.

"That's right. Listen, Izuku, ever since I became the 10th boss of Vongola, I've always been compared with the first boss, Vongola Primo. We share the same qualities in not just looks but ideologies as well. When I look at you, I see the same qualities I do in All Might which is why I know, without a doubt, you will definitely be the first Vongola hero. My intuition tells me you're going to do just fine, and I've never been wrong before. Think you can trust me on this one?" Tsuna asked and I nodded my head feeling much better than I did before. Feeling that his job is complete, he leaves the house.

"Can you believe we're related to one of the most famous person in the world; he's like a mysterious celebrity!" My mom was ecstatic.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either." I said lamely.

"Well then, it's about time that I start dinner huh." Inko said.

"I'll help out." With upcoming finals on the way as well as graduation, I wouldn't be hearing from Mr. Sawada for a while. Though he managed the quench my anxiety over the test results for the time being, some lingering dregs remained in the back of my mind.

 _Even if it's not U.A., there are other hero schools I can get into. It's just … I really want to go into this one. I want to meet not just All Might's but Mr. Sawada's expectations otherwise … these feelings of frustration will never leave._ I thought. Time will only tell from here on out. I just need to tough it out and accept whatever comes my way; keep moving forward.

-1 week later-

It's been a week since I last saw Mr. Sawada or anybody for that matter. My anxiety piled up over the course of time but it was still at a manageable level. I trust Mr. Sawada's intuition and judgement if his Hyper Intuition is anything to go by. During the course of this week, I exercised to not only keep my mind busy, but to stay in shape. I did my stretches, went for my morning jog, lifted some weights, and made a few practice swings with my weapon. I took a quick shower before dinner was ready, we're having fish tonight.

Dinner was relatively quiet, I didn't really have much of an appetite so I only had a few bites.

"Izuku, is everything all right? I know waiting for test results is stressful but you have to have a little faith. No matter what happens, I want you to know I'm proud of you and think you're really cool sweetheart."

"Sure mom." Even I can tell there was no energy in my voice. All this waiting is killing me. Maybe it's about time I give Mr. Sawada a call; he always knows what to say to make me feel better.

 _Alright, let's think logically. The written portion of the exam I'm pretty sure I did alright. Sure, most of the knowledge I've gained was crammed into the 1-hour sessions I was forced to follow but the material given and taught isn't really coming from a top-notch school. Hundreds if not thousands of examinees sign up for U.A. and only 1 of 300 actually make it in. I like to think I did relatively well but the stuff they teach at U.A. and the things you need to know before hand is very advanced. I barely knew half the material covered in the exams the other half somewhere in the gray area. I'm not entirely sure how Hyper Intuition works but it sure would have helped when it came to the questions involving guess work. As for the practical portion, I only got 35 points and if I'm going to be honest, I don't think that's enough to cover the losses I've sustained from the written portion. I heard the person that placed first got a total of 77 points. If I think realistically, I'm below average in terms of overall points gained … I really hate this._ I thought as another wave of anxiety hit me like a truck.

 _I think I need a nap._ As I was about to turn in early, a frantic call from my mother stopped me in my tracks.

"Izuku!" My mother screamed. I ran towards her thinking she is in some kind of trouble only for me to see that she was perfectly fine.

"What's wrong mom, why did you scream?" I asked.

"A letter, a letter from U.A. came for you Izuku. This must be the test results." She said as she handed me an envelope. I looked at the envelope for a moment before hesitatingly taking the letter from her hands. I made my way to my room, closed the door and sat on my chair. This is it, the moment of truth. I ripped out the envelope and out came some kind of disc. A hologram emerged out of the disc to reveal non-other than my idol, All Might.

" **I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!"** His booming voice came out strong, even in video form. I couldn't help noting that he was wearing one of his more flashier suits that he normally wears for interviews. Heck, I even have an action figure of him wearing that specific suit.

" **I had a lot of paper work to sort through which is why this couldn't come out sooner. There was much to deliberate on, my apologies."** He said as he gave a slight bow.

" **Anyway, I didn't come to this town just to defeat villains. You're looking at U.A.'s newest staff member!"** he said with enthusiasm.

 _No way, he's going to teach at U.A.!_ I couldn't contain my excitement but then I remembered, I'm not exactly in yet … or at all for that matter.

" **What's that? I have to get on with it? But I want to tell him …. Wait I have to do how many of these? All right all right, I'll wrap it up."** All Might argued with the hand on the screen.

" **Midoriya Izuku, even though you passed the written portion of the exam, you actually didn't do too bad on the practical portion of the exam."** All Might said as he showed the score board of total villain points. I was actually within the top ten interestingly enough.

 _I guess there was less robots than I thought._ I sighed in relief but the real questioned remained; was it enough?

" **If this was all there was to the exam, you would have barely passed … but that's not the end of the story!"** All Might said. In all honesty, I could very well stop listening at this point. The only thing that mattered was that I passed but I was interested in what he had to say.

" **The practical exam isn't only graded in villain points. How can a hero course reject people who save others and do the right thing?"** All Might asked as the screen changed to my fight with the giant robot. Seeing from the outside perspective, it was quite a grisly sight watching myself tear at its throat and then making a mess of the insides of the head till there was nothing left of it.

" **Think this is all for the cameras?! Think what you want! In this job you risk your life and put your money where your mouth is. Rescue points was also a factor here given by a panel of judges. Personally, if it were up to me, I would have given you more points but seeing the nature of how you took out the robot … the judges awarded you another 35 points totaling your average to 70 points."** Names started to rearrange the score board making my eyes widen in surprise; I placed 4th in overall ranking or at least for my sector.

"This is crazy …." I can already feel the water works from the unbridled joy I was feeling.

" **Come now Young Midoriya, this is now your hero academia."** All Might said as the projection screen froze with All Might offering his hand. I nodded my head, wiping the tears away from my eyes. Leaving the room, I open the door to see my mother waiting in anticipation and I give her my biggest smile which she soon mirrored. Like all mothers do, she started to hug and praise me for my accomplishment; I was in cloud 9 right now.

There was a sudden vibration in my pocket; I got a text message from Mr. Sawada telling me to meet him at a place called Degobah Beach. I started running towards the door, putting on my sneakers.

"Where are you going Izuku?"

"No time to explain, I need to be somewhere right now." I left my house, rushing towards my destination. By the time I got there, I could already see Mr. Sawada sitting comfortably in the sand and it seems he wasn't alone. As I got closer, I saw who it was; it was the skeletal form of my hero. Before I made my presence known, I could just hear their passing conversation.

"Exactly what compelled you to clean this beach? I'm sure if you asked on national tv for the people to do their part in community service, they would have cleaned this place up. Hell, if you asked me, I would have asked my subordinates to clean this place up; it was really filthy." Tsuna said.

"Well … like a cry for help I couldn't just ignore it. This place is very beautiful, especially when the sun starts to rise or set. This was one of my master's favorite spots; this was where she was proposed by her lover." All Might said, treasuring the memory of how happy his master was when she told him the happiest day of her life. **(AN: not canon btw so not a spoiler)**

"Nana Shimura, right? Funny enough, my mom is also named Nana and she has even more respect than me when it comes to my friends. Think there is a correlation?" Tsuna asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised. I guess people with the name Nana are just great people in general." Both men shared a laugh together as their thoughts were on the people they cherish or cherished the most; it was sweet in a way.

"Hello." I announced my presence.

"Hey, you made it. Congratulations by the way." All Might said with Mr. Sawada nodding his head in agreement, both of them holding their hands up for a high five. Clapping their hands was the obvious course of action.

"You know, if you really wanted to get in, you could have just asked me to give a recommendation. Since I'm an Alumni of U.A., my word would have actually counted for something but I'm guessing you wanted to get in fair and square." Tsuna brought up; the thought never crossed my mind.

"Ah, who cares? Everything worked out all right …! Or should I say All Might!" Tsuna groaned, that pun was painful.

"Normally I like your witty puns, but that's an old one; way overused." Tsuna complained to which All Might just shrugged his shoulders.

"I saw the test result video of you All Might! Are you really teaching at U.A.? I mean your office is all the way in Tokyo's Minato ward, Roppongi 6-12 …." I began before I was told to stop.

"I couldn't tell anyone about that until the school made it public knowledge. I figured I could take the job at U.A. to find a successor." All Might said. If I recall, he's been searching for one for quite a while. Maybe in another life, that person could have been me.

"Were you able to find somebody?" Tsuna asked. I look up towards my hero, also interested to hear who he planned on replacing him.

"Nothing definite yet … but there was 3rd year student that caught my eye. He has an internship with Nighteye." All Might said.

"Your old sidekick?" Tsuna asked. This caught my attention.

"The same." All Might concluded.

"All Might …." I began to ask before I shook my head. I was curious on the nature of his quirk, of how he plans on training his successor but that's not any of my business. I should consider myself lucky that I'm one of the few people who knows his secret even if the secret was exposed involuntarily.

"Anyway Midoriya, again, congratulations." All Might said as he muscled up. Giving Mr. Sawada and I a salute, he took a mighty leap and left the scene.

"You know, whenever I come visit you, half the time I see you hanging out with All Might. You 2 must be really close." Tsuna looked at me sheepishly while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"That's what happens when you're friends with somebody for over 25 years. We don't always agree on things but both of us treasure the peace we created for ourselves." Tsuna smiled.

"I got your text message. Why did you want to meet me here of all places?" This place used to be a garbage dump.

"Don't think too much of it, I was just here at the time when I texted you. It was by sheer coincidence that I saw Toshi relaxing at the beach that I started a conversation with him. Anyway, I wanted to meet up with you. There are a few things we need to discuss before you start school at U.A." Tsuna said.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Juudaime!" A voice screamed as we both turned towards the voice to see Mr. Gokudera waving at us, with a limo parked in the curb.

"Must have been worried about me since I didn't come straight home after my appointment." Tsuna whispered.

"Don't you usually have a Guardian with you at all times?" I whispered back as Mr. Gokudera was running towards us.

"There are times where I like to be by myself." Tsuna finished as he started to walk towards his Storm Guardian; reassuring him that he was fine.

"We'll talk in the limo Izuku. Come, we'll take you home." Tsuna said. I nodded my head as I made my way towards the limo; Mr. Gokudera acknowledging my presence with a slight bow.

"Juudaime, if you would like to keep your conversation private, I shall walk home instead." Gokudera offered only to get a quick shake of the head.

"Don't be ridiculous Hayato, it's nothing that serious." Tsuna said.

"Your kindness knows no bounds." Gokudera said as he bowed his head and if I didn't know any better, it looked like he was about to weep. All 3 of us entered the limo as Tsuna gave the driver directions of where to go.

"As I said, there are a few things we need to discuss before you enter U.A. There's not a lot of time before we reach your house so let's keep this brief. As you already know, DWF are not a quirk. It's a power only accessible to the quirkless with a few exceptions but know that DWF is be a well-kept secret from the public. It was for most parts a symbol of the mafia world. Even now it's a close kept secret and it's a sin for anybody to talk about it with anyone that's not part of any Famiglia. Even though we're not part of the mafia world any more, we still have some ties to it and still have to follow some of its rules, this being one of them. When you get to U.A. you are permitted to talk about the nature of your powers but you must claim this power as your quirk, understand?" Tsuna asked.

"I … I understand."

"This is going to be your backstory. DWF is a complicated transformation/emitter type quirk. You were quirkless up to this point because no one showed you the ropes on how to use your powers. The reason behind the pills is simply supplements you need to eat before you can activate your quirk. There are a few emitter type quirks that need outside factors in order for their quirks to activate; this is simply one of them. As for your weapon, it's only allowed to be used during combat practice, so it's more than likely going to be kept along with your hero costume. Did you get all that?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes … I got it but what happens if …." I began only to get cut off.

"The Vendice will not be happy with you." Gokudera said.

"Vendice?" I repeat.

"Think of it like mafia police only a heck of a lot more powerful. They are able to detain some of the most dangerous and powerful criminals in the underworld. **Don't make an enemy out of them**. Not even I can guarantee your safety from them." Tsuna warned making me gulp. We arrived at my home as the limo came to a stop. I opened the door and exited the limo.

"Midoriya Izuku, there is still much for you to learn until you are able to take my place but until then, you are under my care. I will keep you safe from that world of sin but you have to be cautious and careful with the information that you have. It's not just the secret behind DWF that you need to keep secret but you also possess All Might's secret too. Know who to trust, keep your distance and trust your intuition. No matter the era, information is the most dangerous weapon." Tsuna warned.

"Yes." I get it, really, I do but should I be allowed to be trusted with this kind of information? It was then, a smile crossed Mr. Sawada's face

"Chin up Midoriya, it's not that hard to keep a secret. You have your whole life ahead of you and your dreams are within your reach. You made it to your dream school and things are only going to go up from there." Tsuna said.

 _He's … he's right. I need to think positive. Go beyond, plus ultra._ Those words filling me with determination. We said our goodbyes and I made my way home.

-Spring March 31-

Today was the last day of our middle school. The teacher was announcing everyones placement to their desired school, telling them whether or not they were accepted; most of them getting what they wanted.

"Midoriya Izuku and Bakugo Katsuki." The teacher called, this caught everyone's attention.

"Both of you have signed up for U.A. High School … congratulations to both of you. You two are the first people to have entered such a place coming from this school." He said with pride.

"What!"

"No way!"

"Bakugo I can believe but quirkless Deku too?!"

"He must have cheated!"

"What the hell man, if a loser like that got accepted maybe I should have tried too."

I was always an easy target to these people who I have to call, "classmates", but all this jeering … do they hate me that much? Despite all the rude things my classmates were saying about me, it paled in comparison with the livid look on Kacchan's face.

 _Oh boy, I'm not going to make it out of this one without a confrontation._ I thought nervously and I was right, the moment the 2 of us were alone, he pushed me to a remote area, away from prying eyes.

"Alright, spill! What did you do to get in you quirkless loser! HUH?! I was supposed to be the 1st and only and you ruined it! I thought I told you to go somewhere else!" He screamed.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU TOLD ME TO DO! I EARNED MY PLACEMENT IN U.A JUST LIKE YOU SO DEAL WITH IT! SOMEBODY TOLD ME I CAN BE A HERO … SO NO MATTER WHAT, I AM GOING TO U.A.!" My statement only fueled his anger as he was about to retaliate with an explosion.

"You want to know how I got in?" That got his attention, enough to stop his attack.

"I told you 10 months back that I met somebody that can help make my dreams come true as long as I fulfilled a certain condition. He trained me, made me strong enough to take on U.A.'s entrance exam and that's all I'm going to reveal." He didn't notice but as I explained myself, I grabbed his arm and pushed him aside, surprising him with the strength I've attained; not enough to knock him off his feet, but enough for him to get out of my way.

"If you have a problem, you can take it up with U.A." I said as I left school, leaving behind a stunned Bakugo.

-Spring April-

"Izuku do you have everything?" My mom asked franticly.

"Yeah mom. Can't talk anymore, there's no time, gotta hurry!" Felling frantic myself while struggling to put my shoes on.

"Izuku one more thing …." I turned towards her, feeling a little exasperated; I really don't want to be late on my first day.

"You look great. The uniform looks really cool on you. I'm really proud of you son." The sincerity of it all melted away my exasperation, I just couldn't help but smile, a little blush on my face.

 _Oh mom._ Feeling warm inside.

"I'll see you soon mom." I needed to run, otherwise I was going to be late. As I made my way to school, I began to think about the overall statistics of people who managed to get into U.A. Like the previous year, only 1 in 300 students actually make it in the hero course. 36 students made it in through the entrance exam, while 4 students made it in through recommendations bringing the total to 40 students divided into 2 separate classes; 20 students each. I was part of class 1-A. Other potential students can make it in through either the business course, general studies or support course.

I managed to make it to school without a hitch, now it was a matter of finding my classroom.

"1-A … 1-A, ah, here it is." The door was ginormous, I guess it was for accessibility. Before I entered the classroom, I wanted to soak up the moment and say to myself. "I'm really here." The moment I enter the classroom, it's going to be filled with people who are "the elites."

 _Please don't be filled with people like my last school._ I silently prayed, hell I would just be satisfied if Kacchin wasn't in my class. He was usually the main instigator while others just follow what he says or does; no opinion of their own.

"Chances are 50-50." I said before I entered the classroom … just my luck.

Kacchan was arguing with the glasses guy with the engines on his calves. Said guy turned his attention towards me and introduced himself.

"I'm from Somei Private Academy. My name is Iida Tenya. Nice to meet you." He sure liked to express himself using hand gestures. He gives off a student council president kind of vibe. Based on our first impressions, he didn't have a high opinion of me and I thought he was sort of scary but he seems nice enough now; I'm willing to give this a second shot.

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Midoriya Izuku." I said with a friendly smile. He then started going on a … well, not exactly a rant but he admitted that I was better than him as a candidate since I figured out the true nature of the exam … which I didn't, and that he misjudged me. Welp, I wasn't about to correct him and continued to let him talk.

"Oh, that curly hair. You're the plain looking guy!" A voice said behind me. I turned around only to see the nice girl I managed to save from the giant robot … man she looks really cute in the school uniform.

"You managed to make it in. I was a little worried since you spent the time saving me instead of getting more points. That was really awesome how you took out that giant robot. I guess Present Mic was right that I didn't have to worry about you." She said with enthusiasm.

"It … it was nothing." Too close, she's too close and I'm 100% sure I am blushing.

"I sure am nervous. We have entrance ceremony, guidance sessions, I wonder what our teacher is like." She's too bright for this world, it's like I was looking at the sun.

"If you are here to socialize and make friend then get out." Came a voice outside of our classroom door.

Iida, the nice girl and I turned towards the voice only to see a man in a sleeping bag, lying on the ground.

"Welcome to U.A.'s hero course." The man said as he emerged from his sleeping bag taking out … a juice pack?

"It took 8 seconds for you to shut up and that's not going to cut it. Time is a precious resource; rational students would understand that."

 _Who is this guy? If he's in U.A. he must be some kind of pro hero but he doesn't look familiar what with his haggard appearance. He looks so worn out, I wonder what his deal is._ I thought as I tried to make sense of this guy.

"I'm your homeroom teacher Aizawa Shoto, please to meet you." He said in a lazy tone. Well that explains why he is here but I can't shake this nagging feeling I know him from somewhere.

"Alright let's get to it. Put on your gym clothes and get out to the training grounds." He said pulling out a red, white and blue track suit.

-Outside-

"You're testing out our quirks!"

"But what about the entrance ceremony?" The nice girl asked.

"We don't have time to waste on that stuff if you want to be heroes. U.A. is known for its "freestyle" educational system. That includes the teaching methods of us teachers." Aizawa said, my classmates and I stare dumbfounded by this unorthodox approach to teaching.

"Softball throwing, standing long jump, 50-meter dash, endurance running, grip strength, side-to-side stepping, upper body training, and seated toe touch. These 8 tests were something you all did in middle school however you were not allowed to use your quirks. The department of education continues to prohibit the usage of quirks when calculating these records but that's irrational. Bakugo, what was you record in middle school?" Aizawa asked which Bakugo responded with 77-meters.

"Great, now try it with your quirk. Do whatever you need to but stay within the circle. Give it all you've got." Kacchan smirked with confidence liking where this was going.

"DIE!" He screamed as an explosion erupted from his toss making the ball soar.

"It's important for us to know our limits. It's the most rational way to know your potential." Aizawa said as he pulled out his phone to shoe the ball traveled 705.2m. At this point, everyone started to get excited; me I wasn't so sure.

You guys think this is awesome huh. In 3 years' time you are expected to become full-fledged heroes. If you think this it's all going to be fun and games you're mistaken. Right, the one with the lowest score across all 8 events will be deemed hopeless and will be expelled." All of us looked at the man in front of us as if he was crazy; that's way too harsh.

"Like I said, I control how this class runs. Understand? If that's a problem you can head on home right now. Your fates are in your hands. Welcome to U.A.'s hero course.

"Don't you think that's way too harsh?! Even if this wasn't the first day, that's totally unfair!" the nice girl said.

"Life isn't fair. From natural disasters, highway pileups, rampaging villains, calamity is always right around the corner. The world is full of unfairness and it is up to the heroes to combat that unfairness. If you want to become a pro, you have to push yourself to the brink. The next 3 years, U.A. is going to throw you 1 hardship to another; they're going to run you through the wringer. That's what it means to go beyond, plus ultra. Use your strength to overcome it all, so bring it." Aizawa challenged.

 _A test of our quirks huh … it's a good thing I packed 2 pills with me just in case._ I felt for my pockets to feel that they're still there. Seeing the teacher preoccupied with the other students with the first event, the 50-meter dash, I quickly slipped in the 2 pills and entered the minus state. I only have 10 minutes of full usage in Hyper Dying Will mode and entering the minus state doesn't shorten the time in the least.

Unsurprisingly, Iida came out the fastest against his running partner with a solid 3.04 seconds. I could tell that's wasn't his fastest. If you understand how speedsters work, it's all about acceleration and top speed and from the looks of it, the event ended before he even had a chance to reach his top speed. His running partner didn't do so bad either. Her stance and appearance was that of a frog and she managed to hit a solid 5.58 seconds. The event continued on ….

Ochako Uraraka-7.15 seconds

Aoyama Yuga-5.51 seconds

Ojiro Mashirao-5.49 seconds

It was now me and Kacchan's turn. This is it, this is my moment.

3 … 2 … 1 … Go!

At the same time Kacchan used his explosion to propel himself forward, I reactivated HDW mode, a fire erupting from my head catching all of my classmates off guard. Activating my Dying Will Boots, I felt the wind blow past me and soared, flying past even Kacchan.

Midoriya Izuku-2.84 seconds.

Bakugo Katsuki- 4.13 seconds.

Kacchan once again looked at me with stunned eyes before it was replaced with anger. Before he could lash out I raised my hand towards the teacher asking for a retry.

"Sensei, could I try 1 more time? What I showed isn't my highest limit, but the limit I am able to control. If you're going to gauge us seeing how far we can take it, I want to show you my maximum. Going in 1 direction shouldn't be too difficult but … just know I'm going to have a hard time stopping." Aizawa looked at me for a second and sighed.

"Very well but make it quick." I nodded.

Going back to the starting line, I started to change gears; Hard Sky Flames.

3 … 2 … 1 … Go!

Before anyone realized it, I already crossed the finish line.

Midoriya Izuku- .76 seconds

Try as I might, slowing down was a hassle. I managed to avoid any serious injuries but I still landed on my face; it's a good thing the training ground is huge. People were already impressed that I surpassed Iida's speed with the level I'm already able to control, but now there was no hope for anyone to beat me in a race.

Kacchan wasn't having it this time and made a beeline towards me.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF, DEKU!" Explosions once again propelling him forward.

Before he had the chance to reach me, Kacchan was wrapped in cloth, explosions nowhere to be seen.

"What the …. This cloth … it's stiff." Kacchan said as he struggled in vain.

"It's a capture weapon made of carbon fibers and a special alloy wire." Aizawa explained and it was from here that I recognized him now that his yellow goggles are out in plain view.

"You're Eraserhead. You have the ability to erase people's quirks just by looking at them." Though the excitement would normally permeate in my voice, being in HDW mode keeps me calm at all times.

"Prepare for the next event and you, Bakugo, cool it." Aizawa ordered, Kacchan could only grit his teeth in frustration and anger.

The next event was grip strength. I did above average with a decent 200kg, all that mountain climbing really paid off. I probably would have scored higher if I used normal Dying Will mode where my external limiters would have been removed but I don't want the entire class to see me half naked and out of control. The one that shocked people the most was the 540kg from the guy with multiple limbs.

The 3rd event was the standing long jump. Well, I can fly so … another test I scored really high in.

The 4th event side-to-side jumps. This event I was quite average. The notable person on this event would be short purple ball head guy. He kept bouncing left and right with his quirk, I think his name was Mineta.

The 5th event was the softball throw. The record to beat was 705.2m made by Kacchan. The nice girl blew the record out of the water and literally into space as she got the score of infinity, people gawked at that one. Me, I did alright with a score of 132.66 meters, nothing noteworthy as I wasn't really feeling it with this event.

The rest of the events I was mediocre; I ran out of juice and only packed the 2 pills. Mr. Aizawa showed the overall scores of everybody. As for my overall placement. I scored within the top 10. He then explained that what he said was ultimately a lie, a rational deception to bring out the best in us. He left the premises and gave me a medical slip for Recovery Girl to heal me up; I got a few scrapes from using Hard Sky Flames. The day went pretty quickly and the only thing I can really comment on was that ….

 _I'm tired._ I could really use a nap right now.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder. Turning around I was surprised to find it was Iida with look of concern crossing his normally serious face.

"You were sent to Recovery Girl, is everything alright?"

"Huh, oh it wasn't anything serious; just a few scratches here or there. I'm fine now, really I am." I assured him.

"I was surprised. I pride myself in my speed but there's no question about it, you're faster than me." Iida said. He looked like he was upset to admit it but at the same time, admiring me for it as well.

"Your quirk is engines, right? It takes time for you to build up speed but your acceleration isn't anything to scoff at. I thing I just have better acceleration than you rather than top speed." I admitted while cupping my chin in thought.

"Still, you got an impressive .76 seconds. I do have something in the works that might be able to match that, key word might." Iida said.

"Oh that? Sure, it's powerful but I wouldn't have needed to go to the nurse's office if I could control it. That's simply the upper limit of my powers. It's hard to say whether or not I'll be able to move faster than that." Iida nodded in agreement at my response; probably having to go through the same thoughts growing up while shaping up and improving his quirk.

 _Using this power really is tough though. If it weren't for Sensei's ultimatum, I probably would have lasted even less then I was able to dish out. This power is based on a person's resolve, a resolve you're willing to die for. To put my life on the line for an ordinary test is difficult. To be able to use it freely like a person's quirk is difficult. One of these days I fear I just won't be able to transform even with the help of the Dying Will pills. I should talk to Mr. Sawada about this and how he handled this situation when he was a U.A. Student._ I was filled with dread and worry and this was only day 1. An uneasy look must have crossed my face as Iida called me out on it, asking me what was wrong.

"Huh? It's nothing, I'm just tired from todays events."

"I can see why, Aizawa-Sensei really fooled us. I was sure that this was simply how U.A. worked; that this was how it is at the top but to think our own instructor deceived us like that." He continued on. I could only nod my head in agreement with a strained smile. It wasn't directed at Iida or anything but more along the lines of my own disappointment. You'd think my Hyper Intuition would pick up on this … but it doesn't.

 _Was it really deception or did he change his mind?_ My attention was returned to Iida as he continued talking. I thought he was a scary person at first but he's just super serious. His overzealous personality is something I can relate to. Thinking on the idea that we could be friends makes me genuinely smile.

"Hey! You two, headed to the station? Wait up!" It was the nice girl.

"You're infinity girl." Iida greeted.

"I'm Uraraka Ochako. You're Iida Tenya and you're Midoriya … Deku, right?" She said with enthusiasm. My face sours up for a brief moment; she looks at me confused.

"Your name is Deku right? I mean, that Bakugo guy said so and addressed you as such." She explained herself.

"It's actually Izuku. Kacchan just calls me that ever since we were children. It … it means useless." I explained, dreaded memories resurfacing.

"A derogatory pet name then?" Iida concluded while Uraraka apologized, understanding her mistake; I accept her apology.

"But you know, the name Deku just screams "do your best!", I kind of like it." She pointed out. I paused to reflect on her statement and I couldn't help but nod my head in agreement.

"Deku's fine then. A nickname is for those who are your friends." I said and she seemed happy with my response.

 _Last I checked, he and I stopped being friends._ I thought sadly of my childhood friend.

"Are you sure it's alright? Show a little back bone, if it bothers you say so. It's an insult, isn't it?" Iida said, baffled at the idea I would accept it so easily. Words are only words after all; it's usually the intent behind those words where they can consequently shape us and hurt us. 2 people can say the same exact word or phrase but mean something entirely different; this is simply one of those times. Telling someone that they're "special" would be an example.

My memories soon return to my time spent back in middle school. How everyone would ridicule me for being quirkless, the weakest of the weak. Always pointing it out as if I already didn't know. It's enough to make me ponder that if I never met All Might or Mr. Sawada; would I have grown bitter and angry; always comparing myself to others and whispering how lucky others are for being fortunate enough to be born with a quirk. I then turn towards Iida and Uraraka as we all continued to talk in an amiable manner. Even making some friends, is more than I can ask for when I entered U.A. My concern for the future momentarily casted aside, I smile sincerely from the bottom of my heart; I feel truly blessed.

It was until the next day where things took an unexpected turn.

-The next day-

The next day came; I wasn't able to contact Mr. Sawada so I left a voice mail discussing my worries and fears and to call me as soon as he can. Now that I think about it, he'd always disappear in the middle of the day for a few hours. An appointment with somebody who he considers very important to him 4 days a week sometimes 5. It's enough to get me curious but I know boundaries when I see one. This is something that's not really any of my business though I did hear from the grapevine from some of Mr. Sawada's employees that he's going out to meet his lover. I should take this with a grain of salt as rumors are only that, rumors but then I started to remember Mr. Sawada said to me all those months ago; that all the rumors ever spread concerning Vongola had some basis or legs to stand on. Who knows, but hearing from him would put my fears to rest.

Morning classes came and for most parts, it's just normal classes. We started with English with Present Mic. The whole class looked bored out of their mind but I was still full of enthusiasm and awe as I was being taught by a pro hero. The novelty of it all hasn't run dry and I don't think it ever will.

When lunch time came, we were served top-notch food for dirt cheap by the Cook Hero Lunch Rush. Even he was somebody I can identify and idolize. Anybody that works here ultimately has my respect. I sat with my new friends, Iida and Uraraka. I had my favorite food, katsu don. Iida ordered curry with orange juice of all things to drink with his curry; says OJ is good for the body. Uraraka ordered simple Japanese style dishes; rice with fish and other side dishes along with miso soup. Really gives me perspective on their character oddly enough.

The afternoon classes came; the one I was most excited for; hero basic training, taught by none other than ….

" **I am here! Coming through the door like normal!"** Speak of the devil. All Might comes into the class room in his silver age costume; I have an action figure of him in that costume too … just to let you know. His reputation precedes him as everyone was excited just from him entering the classroom; the prospect of being taught by him was giving everyone goosebumps.

" **Welcome to the most important class at U.A. High! It's a class that will put you through all sort of special training to mold you into heroes! Think of it as Heroing 101! Let's do this! Today we're doing this, battle training!"** This news seemed to excite a certain somebody; no surprise there.

" **And for that you need these**!" All Might said while pushing a button. The wall to our left started to open revealing shelves of suitcases with a number on it corresponding to our seating arrangement.

" **In accordance with the "quirk registry", and special request forms, before being admitted …."** All Might began but all of us already knew what was inside those cases.

"COSTUMES!" we were pumped.

" **After you change, come out in ranking order to ground beta!"**

"YES SIR!"

" **Look alive everyone, dressing up for the part is very important because from this point forward, you're all heroes."**

The clothing allowance; before we enroll for U.A. High, we submitted our quirk registration forms. These forms have information like our physical measurements, costume designs given to an exclusive clothing company designated by the school. With that information they give us, state of the art costumes. My registration forms were updated and received during my training period with Mr. Sawada. As for my costume design … well I got a green tracksuit from my mother. She saw one of my journals and contributed to giving me my dream costume; the clothing company more than likely making a few adjustments for a more durable and sleek design. She apologized for that time when she kind of gave up on me and that from then on, she was going to cheer for me. This is the symbol of my mother's love; how could I possibly wear anything else? It's not efficient or cutting edge, but this is what I decided to be my hero costume.

I found my locker number and readied myself to change. When I opened my suitcase … what the heck is this? These clothes … they weren't what I registered for.

 _Did I grab the wrong one?_ It was then I found a note from … REBORN?! I quickly opened the letter.

 _Ciaosu_

 _I took the privilege of updating your hero costume, you're welcome by the way. True U.A. doesn't accept bribes, the clothing company on the other hand; different story. Anyway, you're probably wondering where your old costume is. It's right under the clothes I picked out for you. Now before you stop reading and wear what your mother gave you, here are reasons why I think you shouldn't and instead wear the clothes I gave you. Reason #1, your green jump suit isn't fire proof. The moment you wear it and power up, it's going to explode. Reason #2, if you are the future of Vongola, you are going to need to look the part. And finally, reason #3, it doesn't look like an obvious rip off of your favorite number 1 hero. Before you ask, no we can't make your jumpsuit fireproof. We'd have to tear it apart, stitch by stitch to replace the fabric. By then; it won't hold any of its original form losing all of its sentimental value but go ahead my young pupil; I dare you to put it on._

 _Reborn_

I read the letter over and over and I grudgingly had to accept everything that he had to say. If I wear anything that wasn't tailored by Vongola, my clothes will simply not survive from any prolonged exposure to my powers. I was lucky that my gym clothes were durable enough to survive during Sensei's test but that's more than likely because it was made by the clothing company for all-purpose usage. I sighed and picked out the clothes in my suitcase and put them on; making my way to the training grounds.

Uraraka was the first person to notice me and made her way towards me. Looking at her costume up close was making me blush; it was skin tight and hugging all her curves in the right places and judging by the look on her face, she was judging my clothes as well.

"A vest suit huh? It looks really good on you Deku! It's unexpectedly flashy from how civilian it looks. I should have made my request more specific. It's kind of embarrassing wearing something skin tight; not really my style." She said while sheepishly scratching her head. I can't deny with what she said, I trust Reborn's taste in fashion but … I wouldn't really call what I'm wearing a legitimate costume. For one thing, no one would voluntarily wear a tie of all things; it feels like a noose around my neck. My face was exposed too. Isn't the purpose of a costume to hide your identity but I shouldn't complain that much; half the class also had their faces exposed like Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, and Tokoyami … if he counts, what with his bird face. To go into detail, I was wearing a dark green dress shirt with sleeves that reached up to my elbows, black vest suit, black dress pants and a red tie. It goes without saying that I had my Dying Will Boots on with my stick on my back. I was also wearing my ring; I wasn't sure what U.A.'s policy was in terms of jewelry so I wore my ring hidden from sight by wearing black gloves.

 _Well … it's not like I'm the first hero to wear a suit for a hero costume. There's Gang Orca, our very own principal, Principal Nezu and … maybe Best Jeanist; I don't know._ Still wish I wore what I had planned. Don't get me wrong, I will admit it does look pretty good on me; it's just … it's like that feeling of when you are eating something expecting it to taste a certain way but it becomes the opposite of what you were expecting. That tracksuit really meant a lot to me and was the first costume I've ever designed; maybe I'll eventually warm up to it.

Everyone was finally here; All Might explained the rules for battle practice or in his words, **"Indoor Anti-Personnel Battle Training."** The class was going to be split into groups of two, a total of 10 groups. It was going to be a 2 on 2 battle; heroes vs. villains. The teams will be decided by lots as well as who was going to play the role of hero and villain. The job for the villains is to either defeat or stall the heroes for 15 minutes, preventing them from capturing either themselves or the bomb prop. The heroes job is to either defeat the villains or capture the bomb prop via a single touch. The groups were decided.

Group A: Midoriya and Uraraka

Group B: Todoroki and Shoji

Group C: Mineta and Yaoyorozu

Group D: Bakugo and Iida

Group E: Ashido and Aoyama

Group F: Koda and Sato

Group G: Kaminari and Jiro

Group H: Asui and Tokoyami

Group I: Ojiro and Hagakure

Group J: Sero and Kirishima

"Hey, we're partners! Isn't that great?!" Uraraka said with a brilliant smile. I can only look at her with a strained grin. I wasn't unhappy with this decision but I wasn't sure how much use I'll be with this arrangement. 1, I can barely say any words to her; it's going to be hard to communicate with her. And 2, my fears concerning my ability to transform it still something of great concern. I know in my heart I want to be a hero more than anybody, but to remain that focused all the time isn't easy.

 _Treat this as a real exam, treat this as a real exam._ I repeated over and over in my head. Maybe if I saw that the prop was real and the people I'm going to face was somebody I really need to stop; I'll trick myself into thinking that this is a life or death situation. But then there's also the problem which side I'm going to be playing for; I just can't picture myself doing anything villainous. I don't need to worry about my nerves; as soon as I enter HDW mode, they'll simply fade away replacing it with cold, calculated calmness.

" **All right, the first two teams are … TEAM A; HEROES! TEAM D; VILLAINS!"** What a turn of events. The villain team was to enter fist. All Might gave them 5 minutes to prepare; giving them advice that they needed to adopt a villain mind set.

" **I'll stop you if you take things too far. That goes for you too Team A."** All Might said and I know that he was directing that statement at me. He probably knows firsthand how dangerous DWF can be and I got the picture; no Hard Sky Flames allowed.

" **The rest of us will be watching from the CCTV."** All Might said as he led the others to another area where they will be watching and observing from a distance.

While the villains got situated, Uraraka and I were given blueprints of the building as well as capture tape and a neat radio transceiver so that we could communicate with our partners. Uraraka seemed excited about battle training since there was no penalty for failing however, she was easily able to see that I wasn't as enthusiastic as she was.

"What's wrong?" And I couldn't help but release a stressed sigh.

"It's Bakugo isn't it?" She deduced.

"Not just him, but we're facing Iida too. Bakugo was always amazing; his strength, confidence, ambition, not to mention his quirk, all of it is amazing." She looked at me with surprise; as much as we don't get along, I can't deny his power.

 _Because he was always so amazing … he grew up with a chip on his shoulder that he's better than everyone else and possessed a rotten personality. We were friends at 1 point … where did things go wrong?_ I gripped both my fists in agitation; he needs to be knocked down a peg otherwise; he's not going to change.

"I don't plan on being in his shadow forever. I'm not going to lose to him." I didn't realize at the time but, my DWF activated on its own; I didn't swallow any pills. Fire burning brightly on my head; the 5 minutes were up; we entered the building.

"So, you're like rivals huh?" I didn't fumble my words; the calmness already overtook me.

"Something like that. Listen Uraraka, Kacchan is more than likely going to come after me and me alone. When he does, I need you to go find Iida and the bomb." She looked shocked before shaking her head in refusal.

"Aren't we a team?! I'm not going to just leave you and …."

"Please … this is the only way we can possibly win." She mulled it over for a few seconds before she reluctantly agreed.

Warning bells started to ring inside me head of imminent danger. I pushed Uraraka back as Kacchan came out of a corner, fist raised ready to bring in the pain.

"DIE!" An explosion rang of his hand, destroying the wall that was behind me.

"GO!" I screamed and like expected, Kacchan just ignored her and solely focused on me; this was a long time coming.

"I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life." I don't react and that only seemed to infuriate him even more.

"Well c'mon, say something!" Kacchan screamed as he came in charging.

Using his explosion, he propelled himself into the air and started with a midair kick using his left leg. I took a boxer's stance and blocked with my right arm. Reacting to this, he used his explosions for an incoming swipe with his right hand. Using my left hand, I redirected his swipe towards the wall to my left using a parry and retaliated with an uppercut. As expected, his reflexes were amazing and used his other arm to propel himself back using the force of his explosions. The uppercut served 2 purposes for different situations. Situation A, which was unlikely, was that I got lucky and landed a solid hit on him. Situation B, he dodges giving me ample time to reach for my stick.

"A stick?! Are you making fun of me Deku?! Just what the heck is dinky little thing going to do, huh?! To answer his question, I pumped up my stick with DWF, showing its true form. **(AN: Get it, Deku's stick, deku stick like from Legend of Zelda ... I'll stop with these random Authors Notes now)**

"A concealed weapon huh. I should have expected as much with all of your stupid tricks." He was keeping his distance I noted. I need more time to come up with a solid plan. I wasn't sure if I had enough time to just power my way through; I make a hasty retreat. Knowing him, he's going to come to me in aggression. Using my baton on robots is one thing but to use it on a person, a classmate no less, is something I would like to avoid; even if it is Kacchan.

"COME BACK HERE!" Not happening buddy.

"Must have been fun huh, making a fool out of me. Tricking me this whole time, laughing behind my back, claiming that you're quirkless!" I still am.

"RIGHT! HIDING THAT FLASHY QUIRK OF YOURS! SO BRING IT ON, I'LL STILL CRUSH YOU!" I really need to talk about this with him so that I can clear the air with him but now is not the time; not when he's like this.

I was hiding behind room after room, thinking up strategies. It was then I got a call from Uraraka. She managed to find the bomb and gave me the coordinates but was having a hard time getting past Iida.

"So, it's in the 5th floor huh." I said to myself. There was 8 minutes left in the clock; I need to move now. As I got up from my feet, Kacchan was able to find me. There was simply no way of avoiding a fight and talking my way out of this isn't an option either what with his crazed look. I steeled myself, this was it. I wanted to win this by pulling a fast one and getting the bomb but there was no getting past him. If I want to win, I need to beat him to the ground.

"I'm all loaded up. Why don't you fight me already with your quirk Deku, or are you making fun of me? Am not worth it or something?" He asked, irritation written all over his face.

 _You were my friend at 1 point in my life, I don't want to use this power to hurt anybody I care about you idiot. I know this is an exam; but I want to become a hero by saving people, not hurting villains._ But still, I'm firmly resolved in this; I want to win.

He pointed one of his gauntlets/bracers at me with a deranged look on his face even more pronounced now this irritated face was soon replaced with a feral grin.

"Since you'er such a stalker Deku, I'm sure you know how my quirk works. I secrete nitroglycerin like sweat from my hands and make things blow up. Just imagine what I can do if I can store a lot of it at once. That's right, these gauntlets/bracers aren't just for show. They've been storing up my sweat inside for 1 monster blast!" My Hyper Intuition was going haywire, telling me to do something before he has a chance to use that thing and blow me to pieces.

" **Bakugo stop! Are you trying to kill him?!"** All Might screamed in both of our transceivers.

"He won't as long as he dodges!" Before he could pull the pin, triggering the gauntlets/bracers, I quickly pointed my baton at him and open fired, the small mini pellets that would come from the tip of my baton managed to hit Kacchan in the face, momentarily stunning him. It gave me enough time to charge at him using my Dying Will boots and I tackled him to the ground but his finger was still on the pin. Tackling him down to the ground forced him to pull the pin, his hand raised into the ceiling at an odd angle. A large-scale explosion destroyed a good portion of the ceiling, some of the debris falling on both of us. Luckily Uraraka and Iida didn't get hit by the blast but I felt disoriented. The explosion was very close to me and damaged my hearing. I took off my transceiver, to see that it was also damaged from the falling debris. When I managed to orient myself, I was smacked across the face by Bakugo using his massive gauntlets/bracers. I was able to stand on my feet and right myself for a potential counter attack.

"This fight's not over yet Deku, I still have my other arm." No, I'm ending this … NOW.

"Hard Sky Flames." I whispered. Before Bakugo could realize, I tackled him once again, blowing past wall after wall until we reached the end of the building on the floor that we were on. It was enough to knock the wind right out of him. No longer holding any mercy, I pummeled him strike after strike using my baton, ending it with a powerful hit to his cranium. Blood started to drip down his forehead; the blow powerful enough to cause a concussion however he remained standing but unmoving.

"It's over Kacchan, this is my win." I said as I turned my back on him. I still have about 3 minutes before the exam was over. I make my way forward.

-Bakugo's POV-

 _THIS IS NOT HOW IT ENDS! ME LOSE TO A LOSER LIKE HIM?! NO! I refuse … I REFUSE!_

-Izuku's POV-

Immediate dread started to fill my stomach. But how … why? I turned around to see my reason; the danger my Intuition was warning me about. Kacchan was still standing, his eyes shifting between conscious and unconscious before it was soon replaced with a familiar red color, now even more pronounced. Before my very eyes, red flames erupted on his forehead.

 _No way … him of all people._ I stared with shock in my eyes.

"I don't know why … but I feel great." Bakugo said as his bones started to crack back into place; no longer an unconscious statue. I quickly readied myself, prepared to take whatever he dishes out.

He opened up his palms and released an explosion. It was just as powerful as the concentrated blast from his gauntlets/bracers; the force of it enough push me back to the other side of the building. Red flames licked the walls of the hall we were fighting in. Excess sweat started to pour off his hands; the Storm Flames more than likely keeping him nice and toasty. Each time his sweat came in contact with the red fire, it would cause even more explosions further dispersing and spreading his Storm Flames all over the place; the more fire there was, the stronger the explosion. Kacchan looked absolutely ecstatic with his new-found powers.

"Wonder what will happen if I set off one of these?" Kacchan said as he raised the unused gauntlet/bracer, pointed directly at me. Muffled screams were coming out of my transceiver and looking at Bakugo, his transceiver was also damaged. He pulled the pin.

Time seemed to slow down as the explosion, now encased in a red tint was coming towards me and I shut my eyes tight in concentration. Kacchan smirked in triumph; probably thinking he had won and that I'd given up but that's where he is wrong. In a span of a single second, his explosion disappeared within an instant with Kacchan's body pinned to the wall; half his body frozen shut.

"Ice?!" He looked at me shocked.

"Zero Point Breakthrough Revised + First Edition." I said out loud.

Before either of us can do anything, All Might appeared out of nowhere standing between us.

" **That's enough, both of you are disqualified."** All Might said as he punched the ice that was trapping Kacchan; ultimately freeing him.

" **Young Bakugo, go to the nurse's office. Young Midoriya, do you think you can stick around to watch the others or do you also think you could use a visit from Recovery Girl?** All Might asked I shook my head.

"I want to watch the others fight, I can visit Recovery Girl later." I said, the flame on my head going out; I'm mentally and physically exhausted. All Might gave me a thumbs up. I was relieved to see that All Might wasn't upset at me for breaking the rules; I used Hard Sky Flames even though he kind of told me to hold back on my power. I may have gone a little overboard when I hit Kacchan over and over again with my baton but I think he understands that I didn't have much of choice.

Kacchan refused to leave, also wanting to see his results and his fellow classmates. His world was shaken; if I could beat him, he was on the lookout for others that could also pose a threat to him. All Might, Ochako, Iida and I returned to the basement where the others were; Kacchan keeping his distance a few feet back while clutching his head.

"Are you ok?" Both Iida and Uraraka asked.

"I'm fine, just a little sore." The main drawback of using HDW mode; it puts a strain on your body.

"You took multiple explosion to the face, are you sure you are alright?" Iida asked and I assured him I was.

"Sorry … I kind of blew it for the both of us." I told Uraraka which she shook her head.

"I didn't do my part either, so it's both our faults." She said with a downtrodden look.

" **Now then the results. Though the battle ended more or less in a draw, the MVP of this battle was Iida. Can anyone tell me why?"** All Might asked.

"Um … because Bakugo and Midoriya both broke the rules and Uraraka wasn't able to get the best of Iida?" Kaminari started.

" **Good start, good start. Anyone else?"** All Might encouraged. It was then Yaoyorozu raised her hand and explained in great detail why Iida performed the overall best; going into further detail than Kaminari's explanation. This seemed to really touch Iida. I agree with her overall criticism but there was not much more I could do in that situation.

" **Well … Iida was also a bit stiff but other than that, you're completely right."** All Might said with a thumbs up. Kacchan listened on with a wide-eyed look on his face, and that expression didn't change for the rest of the battle practice.

I felt suspicious eyes watching my every move. My gaze turned towards the guy with half his body frozen; Todoroki I think was his name. Our eyes locked onto each other until All Might called for the next group which so happened to be his. I was a little put off from his glare but I could just be misunderstanding the situation. It was until the next few minutes later that I understood why he was looking at me in such a way; his powers can easily be compared to my own; the power of fire and ice. He was partnered up with Shoji; the multiple limbs guy. Against them was group I, Ojiro the large tail guy, and Hagakure, the invisible girl. Todoroki was able to single handedly defeat the other team within a few minutes. He froze the building they were in and easily captured the weapon. It wasn't only me who stared in awe of his power.

I was feeling light headed and before I knew it, the stress and exhaustion of the day finally got to me and I fell asleep, missing the rest of my classmate's performance during battle practice.

-A few hours later-

I wake up to see that I was resting in the Nurse's office. I was a little disoriented wondering what happened and concluded that I let my exhaustion get the better of me. I need to thank the person that, more than likely, carried me here. None of my injuries had healed but I was wrapped in bandages. Recovery Girl's quirk requires the patient's stamina in order for the patient's injuries to heal. Since I came in here due to exhaustion, healing my injuries simply wasn't going to happen. I thanked her for looking after me and made my way back to class.

When I arrived, I was surrounded by my classmates welcoming me back. I was getting complimented left and right while acquainting myself with the others. I was a little overwhelmed but this setting was a heck of a lot better than my previous classmates.

My eyes wandered towards the empty desk … Kacchan was anywhere to be seen.

"Where's Kacchan?" I asked.

I quickly made my way towards the front entrance of U.A. to see him about to leave.

"Kacchan wait!" There's something I need to clear the air with him. For one reason or another, he is my Storm Guardian. He stopped and turned towards me with a slightly defeated look. As I was about to explain myself, a limo pulled up outside U.A.'s gates. Out of the limo came Mr. Sawada, Mr. Yamamoto and Mr. Gokudera. Both of us turned towards the 3 men and Kacchan instantly recognized 2 of the 3.

"YOU!" Kacchan was about to scream only to stop in his tracks, his gaze turned towards Mr. Sawada. I don't know it if it was instincts or not but he felt immense pressure as he couldn't help but clam up as soon as he got close to the 2 of us.

"There was a sudden flame appearance in Giannini Flame radar. We'll take it from here Midoriya." Tsuna said as his gaze turned towards Kacchan.

"If you can come with us Bakugo Katsuki, we'll explain everything." Tsuna offered his hand. Kacchan looked at man with wary before letting his curiosity get the best of him and took his hand.

"You better damn answer all of my questions."

 **AN: In retrospect, this actually covers 4.5 episodes. The rest of episode 4 which were the test results, 5 and 6 was Aizawa's test and the start of combat practice and episode 7 and 8 the conclusion of the combat practice. Oh well, consider each section covered an episode a month that I did not write; yeah let's go with that. On that note let's go over what happened so far. Chapter 1 pretty much skips what happens in episode 1 and jumps in at the end of episode 2. Chapters 2 and 3 is filler before episode 3 starts. The gigantic chapter 4 starts at the end of episode 3 while the training montage is told in flashbacks. The chapter ends halfway in between episode 4; so much for my policy. If we really think about it, not a lot happens in season 1.**

 **I repeat, the reviewers have spoken. Izuku is officially a boy in my story. To those of you who wanted Izuku to be a girl, there was somebody that was mentioned in a previous chapter that was considered and was the original first choice to be the next Vongola boss, who was a girl. Could be a potential chapter and a new original arc made by yours truly; the layout of that potential chapter is already done within my mind. If I stuck with the girl idea, I would totally ship TodoDeku; the Titanic ship of MHA. The power of fire and ice in which 1 has the preference for the other. Not that I'm into yaoi, just 2 people with lots of similarities and interesting dynamic.; in my fic not the actual canon. My Izuku ship from canon is with frog girl cuz she best girl.; fight me. Does that mean that Tsuyu is going to be shipped with Izuku in my story? Short answer, maybe as romance takes a back seat in this story; nothing definitive yet. Now a question for my readers. Is the girl I mentioned the same girl that All Might talked about for the reason of Tsuna staying in Japan? The mystery continues.**

 **Speaking of questions, what do I do with Cover page for my fanfiction? It's still the default picture. Oh well, doesn't matter but if you explain how this process works, that would be helpful; I'm not much of an artist, hell, I'm barely even a writer. Does everyone just draw their covers, steal them from google images; hell if I know.**

 **As for Izuku's storm guardian … yeah that happened. Make of it as you will.**

 **Was thinking of making a Martha joke from the Batman V. Superman movie with the 2 Nanas but I decided to scrap that idea. I'm not THAT into memes; still like puns though.**

 **Izuku's hero outfit is based off Villain Deku's outfit. He's going to need to look very classy if he's going to be the next boss after all.**

 **I think that covers everything. If you have any questions, I'll answer in the next chapter. Sigh, another long ass chapter, hope you guys like it; it was a pain to write. I fear, I'm going to get some major readers backlash for adding too much canon material and people are going to complain that there just reading the source material at this point. You're free to make your own story, just saying.**

 **If you want to find out more on what happens next, follow and favorite this story and please leave a review saying what you like to see in this story. I love to hear what the readers have to say and engage in open discussion. Well, see you later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Chapter 7 everybody. Can't say for sure if this is the finale for season 1 or if I'm going to split the U.A. Invasion segment into 2 parts. Without All Might's One for All ability, how will Izuku fair against the League of Villains? What will Bakugou's decision be regarding being Izuku's Storm Guardian? Find out now on Dragon Ball Z I mean, Undicemo.**

 **Potential manga spoilers ahead; you've been warned anime only fans.**

"…" Talking

 _Italics=Thinking/flashback/letters_

 **All Might buff mode talking! / Very serious talk**

Chapter 7

-Izuku's POV-

The trip to Vongola mansion was once again a silent ride albeit a very tense one. Kacchan and Mr. Gokudera wouldn't stop glaring at one another, Mr. Yamamoto as well as Mr. Sawada don't seem to mind or are even aware of the situation at hand and then there's me.

I don't necessarily have a good track record when it comes to conversation with either Kacchan or Mr. Gokudera so I don't really have the skillset of diffusing a potential argument. Honestly, I'm more surprised that Kacchan wasn't glaring at Mr. Yamamoto all things considered because you know, he was the one that left Kacchan paralyzed for who knows how long. My only theory is that Mr. Gokudera just has one of those faces and aura that instigates fights; those 2 are cut from the same cloth so to speak.

"I received your messages Midoriya, we'll talk later as soon as we're done with him." Mr. Sawada whispered while gesturing towards my friend. Well that's great news, now if only he would do something to cut the tension between the 2 Storm users. At this point, I could only wish that we arrive sooner.

Luckily, my wish was fulfilled as I could just make out the gates of Vongola mansion opening up and just like me, Kacchan gawked at the sheer size of the place.

What was different from this time compared to my first visit was the grand gesture of welcome from the staff with butlers and maids waiting outside; it looked like everyone was waiting for our return. As soon as Mr. Sawada exited the limo and made his way towards the front steps, each one of them bowed deeply as he passed them by. This can't happen every time when the boss is out … right?

"Oi Deku, just who is this old man?" Kacchan whispered as we walked alongside him as well as Mr. Gokudera and Mr. Yamamoto.

"Bite your fucking tongue." Mr. Gokudera whispered with the harshest glare I've ever seen from him. In his world, no one disrespects the Boss, no one. Kacchan being Kacchan however wasn't going to back down from a challenge and glared back at him with almost the same level of intensity.

Wanting to look anywhere else but them, my gaze looked towards Mr. Yamamoto. He still had that same smile of his only his eyes were wide open and had a very dangerous feel to them as his eyes were focused on the 2 people I was avoiding contact with. It seems like now he was ready to step in if things started to get ugly between Kacchan and Mr. Gokudera; that or he was also upset from Kacchan's blatant disrespect, but I can't say for sure. If I were perfectly honest, Mr. Yamamoto seems like a simple person with a cool and relaxed personality, but I could never get a good read on him when it comes to his other half. The side of him as a hitman, the side of him that's currently showing and momentarily shown when he first traded blows with Kacchan.

"Takeshi, Hayato, don't think I don't know what's happening back there, calm yourselves. Bakugo Katsuki is a guest here, treat him as such." Mr. Sawada ordered without facing us. And just like that, with a single command, Mr. Yamamoto closed his eyes now with a more … sincere and relaxed smile while Mr. Gokudera bowed his head and kept a neutral face, no longer glaring at Kacchan. Surprisingly, even Kacchan remained passive and wasn't going to start a fight with anybody; I can finally relax in this situation now.

By the time we reached the front door, a person I recognized as the head butler bowed his head in respect of the Boss of Vongola and opened the door for us, leading us towards Mr. Sawada's office while giving a report of the duties fulfilled during Mr. Sawada's absence.

We reached the office, looking the same as ever, as Mr. Sawada himself got comfortable sitting in his office chair while Mr. Gokudera stood on his right with Mr. Yamamoto standing on his left. Kacchan and I were given chairs of our own while some maids entered the room with a cart of food. The head butler poured everyone a cup of tea while the maids handed out a small slice of cake. Mr. Yamamoto as well as Mr. Gokudera refused the delicacies preferring to remain as vigilant bodyguards for the man they serve.

Kacchan looked at the confectionary as if they were poisoned at first; a bit weirded out by the situation no doubt but decided to relent and just accept the kind gesture which is very unlike him from how long I've known him. Normally, he doesn't accept hand outs and rudely rejects anything offered him but I'm guessing today has been a weird day for him and at this point, he could use something to take him off edge and what better way to do that than cake?

No one talked as the only sound coming from the room was the sounds being made from sipping a cup of tea or silverware coming in contact with the plate that the cake rested on. We finished our tea and our cake, and the only thing left to do was reveal one of the biggest secrets of the world to Kacchan; no pressure, right?

"Well then, why don't we get this meeting under way shall we?" Mr. Sawada said while clasping his hand together.

"Who the hell are you?" Kacchan asked. Mr. Gokudera looked like he was about to blow a fuse again but a single eye glance from Mr. Sawada, he calmed down.

"Indeed, I guess introduction are needed here. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, Boss of Vongola, it's a pleasure to meet you." Mr. Sawada said while offering his hand.

"Vongola … YOU MEAN?!" Kacchan said with eyes widened in genuine surprise as he took a stand.

"It's true Kacchan … all of it is true." I confirmed.

"I'm not surprised that you don't know me. My identity has been shrouded in mystery for years now." Mr. Sawada said as he retracted his hand, clasping it once again.

"You're a lot shorter than I thought you would be." Kacchan said as he took a seat. Truth be told, that was also my first thought when I first met him, but I never said it out loud. Thankfully, it seems Mr. Sawada took his rude remark with stride and chuckled instead.

"You'd be surprised by the amount of people who say that to my face once they get to know me." He's by no means short considering from what I can estimate, he's about a 180cm (5ft 10in) but when you think of Boss of Vongola, the first thing that comes to mind is a big gruff man in a suit like in the movies but instead we get a skinny slightly above average sized man.

"Why did you bring me here?" Kacchan asked.

"Kacchan, don't you think you should introduce yourself too?" I asked, and he looked at me with a sneer and an annoyed look following after it.

"What's the point, he already knows who I am since he's the one who scouted me."

"Yeah but … it's the respectful thing to do and …." But Kacchan wasn't having it.

"I'm the one with the questions here Deku so shut your mouth and DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Kacchan screamed before returning his gaze at Mr. Sawada.

"And you, you said you would respond to all of my questions and I want answers. What do you want and why did you bring me here?" Kacchan asked.

"…. Let's just get to the point then." Mr. Sawada said as he closed his eyes. It's a wonder how patient he was being with somebody as brash and crude as Kacchan, but I suspect that even he has limits and it seems he cares very little with this kind of behavior. Although Mr. Sawada seemed calm and collected, I can't really say the same with his two guards as both men were giving Kacchan the hitman equivalent of the stink eye.

"Before we begin, tell me what you know. About me, him and yourself. That way, we can skip any unneeded explanations." Mr. Sawada said while pointing at himself, Kacchan and I.

"What do you mean?" Kacchan said narrowing his eyes.

"You felt it didn't you … a sudden power bursting from within yourself. That kind of power is not something that anybody can just have, and I can assure you, that was not something you were able to do alone. Do you have any idea what caused it, why it suddenly came to you and if it can happen again?" Mr. Sawada asked.

"THAT'S WHAT I WANT YOU TO ANSWER YOU DUMBASS. WHY THE HELL WOULD I KNOW!" And there goes his temper.

"Really now … because I could have sworn you only asked why you were brought here and what I wanted from you." One of Kacchan's eye was starting to twitch and I knew Mr. Sawada was enjoying himself with that very Reborn-esque smile.

"Well then, if you don't understand that then what do you know? Forgive me for being very roundabout but the very nature of this power is not to be revealed lightly and I wanted to know how much Midoriya not only trusts you but whether or not you will be able to put any trust in him because based on first impressions, you're basically opposites." Understatement of the year.

"Fine, I'll answer your damn question. What I know about you is your status in the world of being the most influential and the most powerful. Everything else is shrouded in mystery; your identity, your quirk or if you even have one, and your base of operations/HQ. All that's been said is that it is sanctioned somewhere in Italy." Kacchan said as he turned towards me.

"As for him, I've known him since grade school. He's always been known as the quirkless loser. He's always got that annoying habit of writing things down on his stupid notebook when he sees someone's quirk up close and up until now that's how he's always been. A mere stepping stone in a world filled with people who have the skills and talent to make it big. My only guess is that you had something to do with it" Kacchan said as he narrowed his eyes towards Mr. Sawada.

"Now, if you want to know about me, why don't you ask Deku over there. I want to hear an honest opinion from him. That way, there will be no bias from me." He's … really full of surprises today. Normally he would be bragging about the kind of person he is with the pride and arrogance that come with his character. All eyes were on me causing to gulp in slight apprehension now that I was the center of attention.

"Well … it's as Kacchan said … we've known each other since primary school. Kacchan …." I began as I shifted my gaze towards said person and he looks at me back with narrowed eyes but remained silent and patient.

"Kacchan is … was someone I once considered a friend. He and I used to play together but ever since his quirk manifested … he was showered with praise and awe in not just how powerful his quirk is, but how well he can use it. Back in our school, he's always been regarded as the smartest and the strongest and once middle school started … we just started to drift further apart. With the amount of admiration that he got, he kind of grew with a superiority complex. Until now, he hasn't met anyone stronger than himself in our age group. Now that we're in U.A., the world suddenly got bigger for the both of us." I said as Kacchan gripped his fist in frustration and gritted his teeth as he had to accept the reality that he wasn't the top dog anymore.

"But … even when he's been kicked to the ground, he hates losing more than anything else. His drive, his competitive nature pushes him beyond his limits which is why it doesn't come off as a surprise of why he unlocked his flames … just that he was chosen at all is the surprising part. Even though he's crude, he values hard work and fair play otherwise, any victory given/taken by any other means is not earned and refuses to accept anything else but pure domination. In fact, I think most of his rudeness comes from the fact that he's just honest with his feelings and his thoughts; he just speaks his mind without any filter. Not once have I ever heard him tell a lie, boastful promises sure, but not really a lie. I just … I just know he's going to become someone amazing." I finished.

"I see." Mr. Sawada said as he turned his gaze at Kacchan.

"Good for you Bakugo, you have someone that believes in you." Mr. Sawada said making me blush in embarrassment while Kacchan tisked in annoyance. Mr. Sawada turned his gaze back at me in a questioning look.

"Now the question remains, do you trust him Midoriya?" Mr. Sawada asked.

"I do." I said without hesitation, surprising even myself.

"He may not like me very much … but I know I can depend on him if things were to get dicey." I said honestly.

"Yeah well don't think I can trust you all the same." Kacchan interjected.

"That's fine … trust needs to be built … it just comes faster for others." Mr. Sawada said the last part quietly.

"If Midoriya trusts you than I know I can trust him with reveling this secret to you but be warned Bakugo Katsuki, **this secret is to be kept in silence,** are we clear? Mr. Sawada said and this time, he said it with a tone of finality and warning. His voice was at a neutral volume, yet it carried with him a sense or promise of impending doom making both Kacchan and I sweat a little.

"Crystal." Both Kacchan and I said at the same time.

"In the next couple of years, Midoriya here will be succeeding me in taking over Vongola." Mr. Sawada started.

"You can't be serious!" Kacchan said standing up from his chair for the second time.

"It's true, he and I are surprisingly enough, family. Since I don't have any decedents myself, I've chosen the furthest line of our family lineage, courtesy of Midoriya's father's bloodline. Those who take the position of Vongola boss not only has to have the same blood but the same powers as well." Mr. Sawada said and to prove that point, he released his dying will flames with his head igniting a fire in a familiar orange color. Kacchan's eyes widened at the familiar sight and looked towards me as if I would do the same. Unfortunately, I don't have the same capabilities as my predecessor quite yet so I can't really transform on my own.

"Just … what is this power, and what does it have to do with me and what happened when I fought Deku?" Kacchan asked.

"The power that dwells within you, in everyone in this room, is called Dying Will Flames. It's the power of a person's dying will or in essence, a person's resolve that they are willing to die for given in the form of high-density energy. There are several types of this flame called the Dying Will Flames of the Sky which is categorized as Sky, Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud and Mist. Midoriya and I possess the Sky Flames which is shown and appear as normal looking orange flames. Each flame has their own distinct color and appearance, do you remember yours?" Mr. Sawada asked while Kacchan closed his arms together in contemplation and remembrance.

"I remember … red fire. My explosion quirk felt a lot more powerful, not only that but I was able to generate more nitroglycerin sweat than normal." Kacchan said.

"That would mean you possess Storm Flames. Hayato, a demonstration please." Mr. Sawada ordered while Mr. Gokudera bowed and picked up a cement block. Where he pulled that out of I haven't the faintest idea. He gave it a good knock to demonstrate its sturdiness.

"Storm flames have the property of disintegration which can make anything the flame touches into decay and break apart its entire structure. They have the most potential in terms of dealing massive damage and meant to be used offensively." Mr. Sawada explained. Red Fire erupted from Mr. Gokudera's ring as it started to encapsulate the cement block that he was holding. Kacchan and I watched with our very eyes as the cement block started to break apart no longer able to hold its form as it soon turned into nothing but ash.

"So, what does Deku's flame do?" Kacchan asked.

"As it's called the Dying Will Flames of the Sky, the Orange Sky Flames is essentially the leader of these flames and are the rarest and the most comparable to actual flames among all the DWF, burning and releasing heat. As Storm Flames are characterized as flames of disintegration, Sky Flames are characterized as flames of harmony. A flame that represents a state without contradiction nor flaws in which the balance of the whole is maintained." Mr. Sawada said.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Kacchan said.

"It means it has the power of all seven flames and as such, can be combined or absorbed into itself." Tsuna answered. It was then Kacchan started to remember how his attack suddenly disappeared on him when he released his ace in the hole.

"So that's what happened." He whispered to himself.

"So, does any of these flames have the ability to freeze someone?" Kacchan asked and again, it seems he's still sore about that fight and wants to know everything that happened. A stern gaze went towards my direction and I started to feel nervous again.

"I didn't freeze him all the way!" I wanted to clarify causing the man to heave a sigh.

"Good, freezing someone can leave lasting damages." Mr. Sawada warned, remembering a certain somebody. His attention was then directed back at Kacchan.

"The freeze ability is a technique developed by my ancestor, Vongola the first, Giotto. It's the ability to freeze and seal away Dying Will Flames and thus, can only be melted by strong Dying Will Flames." Mr. Sawada explained.

"So wait … that means that it can only be used when you are being attacked by Dying Will Flames … what a useless ability." Kacchan said which in hindsight is a valid point since it can't be used unless you yourself are being attacked by DWF.

'Don't dismiss it so soon." Mr. Sawada warned as he stood up from his seat and made his way towards Kacchan. He placed his hand on Kacchan's chair and the moment it did, the chair immediately turned into ice, forcing Kacchan to once again, get off his seat.

"But I …." Kacchan started

"Though it's true that it requires DWF in order to be used, that doesn't dismiss the fact that Midoriya and I can just use our own flames to be able to use this ability." I have yet to learn this ability.

"We can continue our conversation with the flames but … I have the feeling you're not interested." Mr. Sawada said.

"Maybe when I actually encounter somebody with said ability, but I have questions you have still yet to answer. Why did you bring me here and what do you want from me? I'm not going to ask this again." Kacchan said.

"I was getting to that part. You see, DWF is normally only accessible to the quirkless. Midoriya didn't lie to you about the part of not having a quirk, he really is quirkless along with me and my friends." Mr. Sawada said while gesturing towards his right and left-hand man. Kacchan kept quiet this time and decided to continue listening.

"Quirks and DWF don't normally mix together but that's not to say it's never happened before as 1 of my associates/coworker and friend has such abilities. He is my Mist Guardian, Mukuro." Mr. Sawada said.

"Mukuro … Guardian … the hell are you talking about now?" Kacchan asked.

"Who he is isn't important right now, but his position is what I'm here to talk to you about." Mr. Sawada said.

"So you're asking me … to be some kind of Guardian?" Kacchan asked.

"Yes. You see, when a new candidate is selected and chosen to be the next Boss of Vongola, he or she will be given a set of Guardians, each one with one of the 7 Flames of the Sky with the Boss possessing Sky Flames. That's usually how it works when it comes to succession, however, to be chosen as Guardian, you have to follow a certain criterion. The first criteria is the ability to use these flames which means you need to have and indomitable and powerful will. The second criterion is that you have some sort of connection with the selected candidate, doesn't matter if its good or bad. And finally, the Guardian must always answer the call of their Boss; an oath is made that in times of crisis, both parties will band together and stand untied." Mr. Sawada said.

Kacchan remained silent processing the information given to him.

"Just to clarify, does that mean … the power I unleashed today … was because of Deku." Kacchan asked.

"It's hard to say for sure, but everyone that's ever been recorded to have both a quirk and DWF was because they were made Guardians to the Boss of Vongola of that time."

"So … you're asking me to be Deku's Guardian, am I correct?" Kacchan asked.

"That's right. You have the honor of being part of the Great Vongola Family. Be grateful for this once in a lifetime chance." Mr. Gokudera said.

"Well then, my answer is simple. My answer is no." Kacchan announced catching almost all of us by surprise.

"But … but why?" I quickly asked.

"I told you this before you damn nerd, I'm going to become the number 1 hero and replace All Might. I'll become the richest and the most popular Hero known throughout the entire world. And I'll do it by myself, I don't need your hand me down power. Accepting this offer will only impede my goals and in the end, I'd rather die than look up to you as my "Boss"." Kacchan said with his usual glare.

"Anyway, I'm outta here, I already called a cab while we were having this conversation so don't bother offering me a ride home. At the very least though, I'll keep your damn secret but after this, I want nothing to do with Vongola, you hear." Kacchan warned as he left the office.

"If I didn't know any better, he'd make for a decent Cloud Guardian." Mr. Sawada sighed.

"You have to admit though, kid has spirit." Mr. Yamamoto said.

"He's a damn fool. Vonogla has no need for a brat like him." Mr. Gokudera said.

"Said the same thing about Lambo yet he's still here." Yamamoto teased. The started to get into another 1-sided argument while I'm over here sulking over the fact that Kacchan just rejected me like that without a moment's hesitation.

"He'll eventually come around Midoriya. 2 of my Guardians weren't fully on board with … well, being my Guardian so don't mind it too much. In fact, even I wasn't fully on board with joining Vongola yet here we are." Mr. Sawada said, trying to cheer me up.

"Not likely, not with him." I said.

"Did you forget who my Cloud Guardian is?" Mr. Sawada asked.

"… Good point." I relented.

"Moving things along, I've received your messages; want to talk?" Mr. Sawada asked.

'Yeah." I said as I turned away from the door and back to Mr. Sawada.

"What seems to be the problem?" Mr. Sawada asked.

"It's just … the act of transforming and using my powers isn't nearly as accessible as someone using their quirk. The teachers will without a doubt push our limits to the extreme over and over, so the usage of our powers is a big part of the curriculum. I can't … I can't use my powers the same way other people can or be readily available to use it like they can. With a teacher as strict as Aizawa-sensei, I fear that one day, I just won't be able to transform. To put my life on the line for simple tasks is difficult. How did you deal with it … when you and your Guardians were at U.A.?" I asked.

"Hmmm … I can understand your plight to an extent but by the time my Guardians and I reached U.A., we were already well versed into using our powers. Sure, it was a little strange to do menial tasks such as throwing a ball as hard as possible or racing my fellow classmates, but it was pretty fun all things considered. The only advice I can give you is to be prepared and to change your thinking around." Mr. Sawada said, cupping his chin in thought. It was then something came to him as he realized what may be causing my problem.

"Forgive me Midoirya, I may have given you a generic definition of how to unlock your DWF. What I told you is simply 1 method of unlocking your flames. Instead of just thinking of doing a task you are willing to die for, think, if you were to die at this very moment, what lingering regrets would you still have. If you were to catch a second wind, just how much resolve and effort are you willing to put forth into making those regrets nonexistent." My eyes started to widen in realization at what he was getting at.

"The answer to your problems is simply focus. Focused resolve makes the difference between an effective and ineffective action; the difference between those successful and those who aren't; it's a matter of perspective. Unfortunately for you, you're focusing on all the wrong things Midoriya. Instead of seeing something as a simple task/test, you need to focus on the bigger picture; of what you are working towards. To unlock this power doesn't mean to always go 100% all the time for every little thing, it's simply how strongly you feel towards something. For me, I easily unlock my powers because I want to raise you right and make sure Vongola is in good hands; I fight for my friends and family." Mr. Sawada said.

"I use my power out of devotion for my Boss." Mr. Gokudera said.

"I use my power because I want to be of use to Tsuna and repay back everything he's done for me; for understanding me more than anybody else." Mr. Yamamoto said, the most serious I've ever seen from him.

"Hibari uses his powers when's feeling particularly annoyed and wishes to resolve the issue as swiftly as possible." Mr. Sawada said; he seemed to be reminiscing again, to what I don't know.

"Now tell me Midoriya, what do you feel strongly for?" Mr. Sawada asked with a knowing smile.

"Heroes. I love everything about heroes to the point of wanting to be one." I answered.

"Your love for heroes will be your main focus then; everything else will be secondary to that. So, when your sensei starts testing you again, instead of seeing it as simple tasks you're willing to die for, what you really need to be focusing on is that whatever task given to you will be towards this one goal; this one feeling." I nodded my head.

"Thank you for hearing me out. I know I can be a bit of a worrywart and hearing this puts my fears to rest." I got up from my chair bowed in gratitude once again.

"It's fine. Now, it's about time you return home now. Hayato if you'd please." Mr. Sawada said as he got up from his own chair and made his way out of his office.

"There's still time to go and visit." Mr. Sawada said while looking at his watch.

"Don't you think you're seeing "her" a little too often?" Mr. Yamamoto asked only to get a jab from Mr. Gokudera.

"That's still a touchy subject for him." Mr. Gokudera whispered.

"I can still hear you, you know." Mr. Sawada sighed.

"It's fine and you're right Takeshi but … she means a lot to me and if being there for her brightens up her day then I'll visit when I can." Mr. Sawada said.

"I'm sure it does but … seeing you so often; is that what's really best for either of you?" Mr. Yamamoto asked with that same serious expression. Things were starting to get tense again and I'm not sure if this is for my ears to listen to.

"..." Mr. Sawada for the first time I've seen him now had an expression of deep sadness.

"BOSS! Apologize you idiot!" Mr. Gokudera said as he grabbed Mr. Yamamoto by the head and forced him to bow while bowing himself.

"Knock it off Gokudera. Look, I didn't mean to upset you Tsuna and I know the situation is complicated, but somebody has to say it." Mr. Yamamoto said as he shook off Mr. Gokudera and directed his attention to his Boss and longtime friend.

"Sooner or later, you're going to have to accept the facts and move on Tsuna." Mr. Yamamoto said.

"I'm … aware." Mr. Sawada said, and it looked like that was the hardest thing for him to say; as if he swallowed the world's bitterest pill.

"Thank you, Takeshi, … I know I can always count on you to keep me grounded." Mr. Sawada said as he returned to his room; his face switching back to a neutral expression.

"Boss … do you need anything?" Mr. Gokudera asked.

"Please … just leave. I wish to be alone; I need … to compose myself." Mr. Sawada said as he returned to his chair and sat on it, hands clasped together in deep thought.

Both Mr. Gokudera and Mr. Yamamoto bowed deeply as all 3 of us left the office, closing the door on our way.

 _What just happened_. I thought.

"Sorry you had to see that. I should have been a little more tactful." Mr. Yamamoto said, his smile was forced. Telling that to his Boss was probably just as hard for him than Mr. Sawada hearing it.

"Baseball freak … you were right to tell Judaime what he needed to hear. As his right-hand man … that should have fallen to me to say that, but I just couldn't. I just want Tsuna to be happy; more than anything." Mr. Gokudera said while smoking a cigarette. This is probably the first time I've heard him call the Boss by his name instead of his title; Mr. Gokudera from what I know is all about tradition and respect.

"That's what I want for him too … but this is not the way to do it." Mr. Yamamoto said.

I'm really out of the loop here. Who the heck is this person that's causing so much drama.

"Doesn't make it any less easy for anyone … does it?" Gokudera asked rhetorically as he huffed out smoke. The only appropriate thing I could do in this situation was to stay quiet; this has nothing to do with me.

"C'mon Midoriya, I'll take you home." Mr. Gokudera said as Mr. Yamamoto took a different path as Mr. Gokudera and I made our way to the exit.

"Will Mr. Sawada be alright." If anything, I at least deserve to know that much.

"It's a touchy subject … but he'll be fine; just give him a few days." Mr. Gokudera said as he finished his smoke.

"Ok." I responded as I entered the limo, Mr. Gokudera acting as the driver. With no one to talk to, it was once again, a silent ride home.

 **AN: So I decided to end it here, keep you at the edge of your seat. The next chapter will be the Season Finale, how exciting. Woot over 200 followers. Pretty impressive for only having 6 chapters of content; not so humble pat on the back to me. Boy is this story progressing slowly, but god damn do I love character interactions. Might be a lot shorter than the previous 2 chapters but hey it's something right. Hopefully it won't take another couple of months to get the next chapter in as it's all based on if I feel like it or not. There are just those days where I feel like writing and unfortunately, this feeling doesn't come as often as I would like nor is the writing even completed within that 1 sitting; just put it off for something else I want to do for that day.**

 **Gotta remind everyone, Bakugo is a man of pride and ambition so he's not going to just join Vongola, especially with Deku as the next official Boss. What Midoriya said about him is how I personally feel of what his character is all about. He's a very flawed character which is why he is so fascinating to me. If he's not going to join as Izuku's Guardian, then who will be his Storm Guardian? Will he change his mind, or do I plan on replacing him? We'll just have to wait and see.**

 **How I see Yamamoto's character is someone who is actually very serious in everything that he does, the serious side being his true self while the laid-back part was something he developed over time growing up. He is a very honorable character which is why I felt the need for him to ground Tsuna rather than his right-hand man as he has shown more wisdom and talent than anybody else. His growth as a character was the most impressive to me in the series as a whole. Some may argue Tsuna and Hibari went through the most growth but Hibari has always been the strong lone wolf type character. His starting level of strength was already at a high level while Yamamoto was just your everyday jock. Tsuna on the other hand, well he may have gone through entire leaps of strength in terms of feats but when it comes to overall character, he still the same lovable, quirky coward that complains way too much by the end of the series. The series finale kind of indicates that Tsuna still needed some growing to do before he becomes the next Boss.**

 **The one thing I have to say about Gokudera is his devotion and loyalty to Tsuna is second to none. No one is more loyal than him but his resolve to always please Tsuna sometimes backfires and he can't be relied on for certain things because of his own biases. While Yamamoto is impulsive, Gokudera is methodical and calculating which fits with his astute intelligence.**

 **Now the big elephant in the room. Will you just tell them who the hell this "her" is already; people are dying to know. Are they really though, hard to say if they care for this seemingly pointless drama. This chapter has probably left you with more hints than any other chapter without revealing anything of who I'm talking about; or perhaps more questions. Should I even call them hints though? Is it a person from MHA, KHR or my very own O.C.? Is it a family member, a dear friend, love interest, who the hell knows? Maybe if you look hard enough, you will get an answer to one of these questions. That's all I'm going to say on the matter.**

 **If you want to find out more on what happens next, follow and favorite this story and please leave a review saying what you like to see in this story. I love to hear what the readers have to say and engage in open discussion. Well, see you later.**


End file.
